


Пламя

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Carsex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Greaser!lock, M/M, Nerdy!John, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teenlock, coercive!Sherlock, greaser!Sherlock, virginal!John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таких, как он, хочется разорвать на части.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Give Me Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785061) by [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller). 



_Thou givest fever when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth_  
Fever I'm afire; fever, yea, I burn forsooth

+

Таких, как он, хочется разорвать на части.

Джон Уотсон - очки, свитерочки, блестящие на солнце волосы цвета кукурузы. Скукотища. Стрелки на брюках - жесткие, накрахмаленные, отутюженные. Прямые и острые, словно лезвие ножа. Свежевыглаженная рубашка, начищенные до тошнотворного блеска туфли, сверкающие не хуже новенького цента.

Правильный мальчик, деревенщина из какого-нибудь Городишки-на-краю-света, крохотного местечка, в котором коров больше, чем людей. Смотришь на такого и думаешь о кукурузном поле, голубом небе и гребаном солнце. 

Идеальный американец во всех отношениях – от такого стошнит любого. И это совершенство хочется разрушить, уничтожить под корень. Просто чтобы вернуть себе спокойствие, испачкать костяшки пальцев в его горячей, густой крови. И ночью, лежа без сна, ты думаешь только о том, как бы унизить его, растоптать, смешать с грязью, пустить ему кровь, измять стрелки на его брюках, просто чтобы доказать: никакой он не ангел. Как будто это каким-то образом сделает тебя, в сравнении с ним, меньшим дерьмом.

 

Шерлок хочет. Вот так просто. И точка. Хочет всего и сразу, так много, что любого математика погребет под лавиной вычислений. И вот он лежит в кровати, размышляя о том, как сильно желает разорвать Джона на части. Зубами. Кусочек за кусочком, тщательно, медленно, попробовать на вкус все его секреты, вытащить из него душу, языком отделить мышцы от костей. 

Показать свое превосходство. 

 

Джон перевелся в сентябре. Бодрый, с порозовевшими от осеннего ветра щеками. У него на лбу написано: предсказуемый. Скучный. Сразу же присоединился к футбольной команде, на соревнованиях уделал ребят из университета. Достаточно только бросить взгляд и сразу понятно: через пару месяцев начнет встречаться с какой-нибудь чирлидершой, через три или четыре у них все станет серьезно, а лет через шесть (или меньше) они поженятся и нарожают очаровательных спиногрызов.

Но никто не замечает того, что видит Шерлок. Мерцающую под маской хорошего мальчика жажду, разгорающийся в синих глазах огонь. Шерлок с легкостью его разгадывает. Хватает пары столкновений в коридоре и того, как взгляд Джона задерживается на его кожаной куртке и узких светлых джинсах. Шерлок встречается с ним глазами, ухмыляется, и тот краснеет, как советский флаг.

______________________

Однажды, в душном школьном коридоре, освещенном лучами послеполуденного солнца, он все же проверил свои предположения.

Шерлок знал строение школы так же хорошо, как анатомию зверушек, которых они вскрывали на уроках биологии, - каждый нерв, кровеносную систему, все входы и выходы, все органы и их функции. Он знал все особенности метаболизма: в какое время и в каком месте будет пусто, где можно исчезнуть, где – просто побыть одному. 

Он дожидался Джона с футбольной тренировки, стоя возле его шкафчика: этот прилежный малыш, прежде чем удрать домой, точно должен был вернуться за учебниками. И… о, эта картина стоила всех ожиданий. Джон с мокрыми после душа медно-золотыми волосами, с влажной, раскрасневшейся, соблазнительно-розовой кожей, скрытой прилипшей тканью рубашки.

Такое сведет с ума кого угодно. Люди все равно считали Шерлока чокнутым, так что он всего лишь оправдал свою репутацию: прижал Джона к шкафчикам и поцеловал – грубо и властно. Их тела с громким металлическим звуком ударились о железные дверцы.

И определение «ничего так» тут даже рядом не стояло. 

Шерлок уперся ладонями в грудь Джона, удерживая его на месте, крепче прижимая к холодному металлу. Он просчитал все возможные реакции и, учитывая эффект неожиданности, был уверен, что сопротивления ему не окажут. 

Он почувствовал, как замерло в его руках тело Джона, как напряглась каждая мышца. Мягкие губы не поддавались настойчивому рту, оставаясь неподвижными. Шерлок раздвинул их языком, пробуя на вкус, изучая. Он успеет получить удовольствие до того, как Джон его оттолкнет. Шерлок подсчитал: поцелуй продлится примерно восемьдесят шесть секунд. 

На самом же деле, прошло целых девяносто шесть, и Шерлок был совсем не против. Он этого даже ожидал, но готовился к тому, что Джон попытается его ударить. Он видел, как тот дерется. На футбольном поле, через неделю после того, как перевелся. Местные заводилы часто проверяли новеньких на прочность, но только в этот раз им самим досталось. 

Шерлок ожидал, что Джон тут же сбежит.

\- Я не гей, - испуганно скажет он, широко распахнув глаза, сжимая в кулаки трясущиеся руки. 

Убивают и за меньшее, но только Джон, с его-то руками, – не тот случай.

Вместо этого Джон сказал:

\- Я никогда не целовался. 

Шерлок, хоть и замечал, какими взглядами провожают малыша чирлидерши на каждой тренировке, знал: это правда. А потом Джон потянулся вперед, схватил его за лацкан кожаной куртки и быстро добавил:

\- Еще. 

Вот этого Шерлок точно не ожидал, хотя вполне готов был исполнить. Он приблизился к Джону, скользнул губами по его губам и, жарко выдохнув, прошептал:

\- Нет, - и, прежде чем продолжить, отстранился, наблюдая за лицом Джона, на котором отразились удивление и смущение, сменившиеся обидой. В глубине полуночных глаз вспыхнул огонь. Огонь, светло горящий. [1] – Не здесь, если не хочешь, чтобы на тебя пялились. 

А потом улыбнулся ему своей распутной улыбкой. Никакого притворства, никакого обмана. Только честность. Люди всегда считали его честность пугающей. 

Шерлок протянул руку.

И Джон, милый маленький ягненок, принял ее.

______________________

На обитом белой кожей заднем сидении своего темно-фиолетового хот-рода [2] 1952 года Шерлок учит Джона целоваться. Они – в открытом кинотеатре, и, пока Скарлетт О’Хара, освещенная серебряным светом, ослепительная в своем платье мечется по разоренной плантации, Шерлок, дразня своим языком ловкий и податливый язык Джона, каждым движением доказывает ему, как идеально они подходят друг другу.

К досаде Шерлока, всякий раз, когда он пытается зайти дальше, когда его руки сдвигаются ниже, Джон отталкивает их и снова повторяет:

\- Только поцелуи.

Его щеки заливает румянец, губы покраснели и припухли, голубые глаза от возбуждения кажутся черными, а натянувший ткань штанов член видно, пожалуй, даже с того конца страны. 

\- _Только поцелуи, -_ шипит Шерлок, и каждый произнесенный им звук сочится раздражением. 

А потом снова притягивает Джона к себе, впивается в его губы, проводит руками вниз по спине, обхватывает и с силой сжимает ягодицы.

______________________

После нескольких встреч с бесконечными поцелуями Шерлок произнес прямо в губы Джона, нетерпеливо прижимавшиеся к его рту:

\- У тебя _ужасно_ получается. 

Это стоило сказать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы насладиться реакцией: тем, как Джон отшатнулся, как на лице его отразились удивление и обида.

\- Ну, не _все_ же только этим занимают рот, - раздраженно ответил он и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Нет-нет, - усмехнулся Шерлок, - ты просто не разобрался в тонкостях сленга. «Ужасно» - значит _«хорошо»._

\- Оу, - выдохнул Джон. И продолжил «ужасно» целоваться.

______________________

Малыш Джон Уотсон его убивает.

Такой правильный, такой надежный. Шерлок из-за него всегда на взводе, взбешен собственным бессилием и непрекращающимся возбуждением. Он подобен вышедшей из-под контроля, мчащейся на предельной скорости машине: разум лихорадочно ищет выход, тело в постоянном движении, каждая напряженная жила дрожит. Гудит коробка передач, кипит масло, пахнет паленой резиной. Двигатель работает на предельных оборотах – восемь цилиндров, 225 лошадиных сил, 80 миль в час. [3]

Он пьет. Он курит. Он участвует в гонках. Но, даже выиграв пять раз подряд, изрядно набравшись виски, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, все еще хочет кричать, хочет разорвать самого себя на куски.

 

\- Сладкий малыш совсем тебе мозги запудрил, старик, - смеется Вик, снова и снова щелкая зажигалкой.

Шерлок выхватывает ее и, посильнее замахнувшись, отбрасывает прочь. Зажигалка отлетает так далеко, что стук, с которым она падает на асфальт, едва различим.

______________________

Он целует Джона в шею. Всасывает кожу так сильно, что на ней остается след: синяк, повторяющий форму его губ.

\- Не надо, Шерлок, - возражает Джон и, обхватив его за плечи, отталкивает. Впрочем, делает он это не слишком настойчиво. 

Недостаточно сильно, чтобы Шерлок воспринял его попытки всерьез, чтобы поверил, будто тот правда этого хочет. Джон негромко стонет, а Шерлок обхватывает пальцами его запястья и с легкостью их удерживает. 

\- Только не там, где могут заметить, - сбивчиво просит Джон, начиная задыхаться, делая паузы между словами. 

Шерлок кусает его, впивается зубами, с силой всасывает мягкую, нежную кожу прямо под кадыком.

\- Носи водолазки, - советует он и, собираясь оставить еще один засос, перемещается левее, к бьющемуся в сонной артерии пульсу.

Джон закрывает глаза и вздрагивает.

\- Меня за битника будут принимать, [4] – снова возмущается он.

\- М-м-м, - бормочет Шерлок, не прекращая поцелуев. – Нет, ты не настолько отвязный.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит Джон, задерживая дыхание на звуке _«а»._

Горячее маленькое тело вздрагивает, Джон подается навстречу губам Шерлока, его языку, зубам, пальцы вцепляются в тщательно уложенные пряди волос на его затылке.

\- Давай, ненавидь меня сильнее, - отвечает Шерлок, зная, что после этого Джон его поцелует.

Так и происходит.

______________________

В школе Джон застегивает рубашку до самого горла, но она не скрывает багровые засосы – дерзко алеющие на светлой коже следы преступления. Пару дней он носит шарф, а потом все равно переходит на водолазки. Никто не пытается обвинить его в том, что он битник.

Шерлок ловит его как-то раз и прижимает к кирпичной стене. Он ставит новые засосы, на этот раз над воротником водолазки.

\- Полегче, чувак, - говорит Джон. 

Они приглушенно смеются. Шерлок касается золотистых волос Джона, вдыхает их запах – нагретый лучами солнца стог сена; Джон стоит, уткнувшись лицом в его кожаную куртку, прижимаясь к его груди теплым телом. Он идеален.

Уютная водолазка теперь едва ли может стать защитой, ведь каждый засос на шее Джона – тавро, которое невозможно скрыть. Пусть все смотрят. Пусть видят. Шерлок хочет заклеймить Джона, покрыть каждый дюйм его гладкой кожи замысловатым узором из укусов и синяков. Создать его заново. Быть может, только после этого исчезнет невыносимое желание пометить его, вырезать на его теле свои инициалы - _ШХ -_ так, чтобы их мог видеть каждый.

______________________

Все теперь говорят, что этот новенький, Джон Уотсон, не пропускает ни одной юбки. Засосы на его коже, - лучшее доказательство.

\- Джон “Три Штата” Уотсон, - хихикают все эти куколки, и даже старшеклассницы в коридоре строят ему глазки.

______________________

Шерлок не планирует дотянуть даже до сорока. Черт возьми, да он, скорее всего, сдохнет и до тридцати не дожив.

После восьмого класса [5] учитель написал в его личном деле: _«Блестящий ум, выдающиеся способности. Желание учиться практически отсутствует»._ Прошло четыре года, он в старшей школе, и желание учиться испарилось окончательно. Он собирается прожить быстро, умереть молодым и оставить после себя только высохший труп. [6] По крайней мере, его брат Майкрофт всегда говорит именно так.

Майкрофт – член «Лиги плюща». Во всех смыслах. [7] Он помешан на правилах и нормах. Его идеально завязанный галстук напоминает петлю виселицы. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок в какой-то момент резко вытянулся, Майкрофт всегда был выше. Он вечно смотрит свысока, как на шестилетку, испачкавшего уличной грязью идеально белый кафель. В общем, как бы Шерлок ни старался, он никогда не будет достаточно хорош. 

Тогда их застукал именно Майкрофт. Ленивый полдень, середина лета, стрекот цикад. Шерлоку тринадцать. Его руки – в волосах какого-то паренька, язык – у него во рту, рука паренька – у него в штанах. Они устроились на заднем дворе, за сараем, куда даже прислуга редко заглядывает. Шерлок помнит сладкий запах свежескошенной травы, лицо Майкрофта, на котором совершенно не отражалось ужаса. Он помнит, в каком именно месте ударился головой (между затылком и теменем), когда паренек его оттолкнул. Он все еще слышит ту ноту, на которой сорвался мальчишеский голос, крикнувший: «Я не педик!» 

Шерлок не помнит его имени.

Майкрофт застукал его и в следующий раз. Распростертым на кровати. С иглой, проткнувшей кожу и все еще торчащей из вены. Шерлоку пятнадцать. Он почти горд собой: смог раздобыть дозу у брата Мэри-Энн, которому была нужна информация, - хотел знать, кто из приятелей его надувает. Это был Фред. Шерлок лежит, уставившись в потолок, его зрачки сузились до точек… миоз – не путать с мейозом. [8] Он ничего не понимает. Он понимает все. Он помнит перекошенное от ужаса лицо Майкрофта и еще то неясное удовлетворение, которое испытал, когда понял: он все еще способен удивить брата. Он помнит, что не помнил ничего.

Шерлок помнит, что забыл свое имя.

Кайф.

 

В обоих случаях реакция Майкрофта была одинаковой.

\- Тебе следует быть осторожным, - говорит он.

\- Однажды ты себя погубишь, - говорит он.

______________________

Родители только и твердят: _«Ну, Шерлок, когда ты начнешь реализовывать свой потенциал?»_ Он ненавидит это слово, _потенциал._ Его энергия – кинетическая.

В нем скрыта сила разрушения, естественное стремление к хаосу. Летняя жара, неуправляемые лесные пожары, самовозгорание.

А теперь еще этот Джон Уотсон – малыш, которому можно доверить все свои надежды и мечты. Достань ему звезду с неба, и он твой. Осторожно, стараясь не давить на синяки, Джон бинтует Шерлоку разбитые костяшки. Он говорит, что хочет стать врачом.

Приличная, достойная и «чистая» работа. Гордость любых родителей. Чуткими, осторожными пальцами Джон касается рук Шерлока и замирает.

\- А ты кем хочешь быть, когда вырастешь? – спрашивает он. 

\- Пиратом, - откликается Шерлок, растягивая слова. Он смотрит на их руки, на сплетенные пальцы.

Джон смеется. Этот звук напоминает обжигающую искру, и внутри Шерлока рождается нечто пугающее.

______________________

Джон говорит: за городом можно ехать много миль и никого не встретить.

Шерлок уверен: если и встретишь кого-то, он все равно окажется идиотом.

Джон говорит: за городом есть целые поля, покрытые только травой. Они тянутся, тянутся и тянутся. Когда дует ветер, трава колышется, как волны, и поля эти похожи на океан.

Шерлок не уверен, что Джон вообще когда-нибудь видел океан.

\- Если тебя так поразила какая-то трава, - тянет Шерлок, - то от океана совсем снесет крышу.

 

Джон обхватывает Шерлока за пояс, всем телом прижимается к его спине. Вой ветра смешивается с бешеным ревом мотоцикла.

\- Быстрее, - говорит Джон.

Он постоянно требует больше, а Шерлок, всегда готовый открыть газ на максимум, не знает, что такое «медленно». Все вокруг них расплывается, распадается на абстрактные мазки. От ощущения скорости Джон сходит с ума, он прижимается к Шерлоку все сильнее, и тот не перестает думать о том, что сегодняшний день может оказаться для них последним.

______________________

Сейчас.

Вместе.

Целиком и полностью.

______________________

Джон – меткий стрелок. Он вскидывает ружье, прицеливается и сбивает расставленные на заборе консервные банки. С двухсот метров, с трехсот, потом – с пятисот.

Он говорит Шерлоку, что однажды подстрелил койота. Шерлок рассказывает, как именно.

Скорее всего, говорит он, было два выстрела. Первый – в грудь, туда легко прицелиться с большого расстояния. Джон стрелял наповал, но учитывал, что выстрел может не оказаться смертельным – животное прижалось к земле, и вероятность того, что пуля пролетит под нужным углом и пробьет сердце, была не слишком велика. Второй выстрел – в голову. Быстрая смерть, наиболее милосердная в подобных обстоятельствах. Джон не охотится ради забавы, он считает подобное времяпровождение бессмысленной жестокостью. Он убивает только в случае необходимости; следовательно, кто-то был опасности. Домашний скот или даже член семьи.

\- Это из-за Гарри, - говорит Джон. Конечно, полное имя – Гарриет, а Джон – единственный, кто называет ее так, как ей нравится. – Тем утром она пошла за яйцами. Она ненавидела этим заниматься, но я все равно заставил – была ее очередь. Если бы я не подоспел вовремя… не знаю, что было бы. Койоты от голода звереют.

\- Но ты успел, - замечает Шерлок. – И решил проблему. Ты готов на все, когда речь идет о защите семьи, это очевидно.

Джон поднимает ружье, упирает приклад в плечо, скользит взглядом по стволу.

\- Тебя бы я тоже защитил, - говорит он и нажимает спусковой крючок.

Пробитая пулей банка с глухим металлическим звуком падает с забора. Расстояние – шестьсот пятьдесят метров.

Шерлок понимает: Джон ему верен, целиком и полностью, будто они дети, собирающиеся скрепить договор кровью: провести лезвием ножа по подушечкам пальцев, а потом соединить их, пачкая кожу красным.

Джон собирается защищать Шерлока, но кто защитит Джона _от_ Шерлока?

Некоторые вопросы должны мучить тебя по ночам, не давая уснуть, но не мучают. Не мучают.

______________________

В июле 1953 года в калифорнийском заповеднике Мендосино был совершен поджог. Пожар продолжался больше двух дней, уничтожил 1300 акров леса и унес 15 жизней. Четырнадцать добровольцев и один работник службы охраны лесов оказались в ловушке: с одной стороны – огонь, с другой – горы. Они сгорели заживо.

Неожиданно поднявшийся ветер раздувал пламя, которое распространялось все дальше и дальше и добралось наконец до каньона. В этот момент ничего не подозревавшие люди как раз собирались сделать перерыв на обед. У них не было причин для волнения. А потом стало слишком поздно.

Когда об этом написали в газетах, Шерлоку было тринадцать. Он собрал целую коллекцию вырезок: черный дым, переданный на снимках матовыми чернилами всех оттенков серого. Одна фотография стала особенно популярной: освещенная ярким июльским солнцем заправка «Шелл», а на заднем плане – клубы дыма. И ни одной фотографии самого пламени. Шерлок решил, что это был поджог. Пожар едва ли мог произойти по естественным причинам: лето было не засушливое и до этого уже сообщалось о ликвидации небольшого очага возгорания. Заголовок в «TIME» гласил: «Смерть в каньоне Гриндстоун».

Ему стало интересно, как погодные условия могут повлиять на распространение огня. Он собрал свои табели успеваемости _(блестящий ум, исключительные контрольные показатели, невнимательность, проблемы с дисциплиной, отсутствие навыков социального взаимодействия)_ и, сложив в стоявшие на заднем дворе металлические бочки, использовал как материал для растопки. Он ошибся в вычислениях. Бумаги оказалось слишком много, а сам он подошел слишком близко, и вспыхнувшее пламя обожгло лицо. Он помнил только свет и сильный жар. Это был эксперимент с контролируемыми условиями, и Шерлока уж точно нельзя было назвать начинающим поджигателем. Только попробуй объясни это кричащей горничной, которая обнаружила его с горящей спичкой в руке. Он тогда подпалил бровь.

 

Его родители хотели обратиться к специалисту, но так этого и не сделали. Они никогда не могли прийти к соглашению, между ними не было гармонии. День и ночь. Бесконечный танец противоположностей. 

\- Что с тобой не так, сынок? – спрашивал отец.

\- С Шерлоком все в порядке! – настаивала мать, и тринадцатилетний Шерлок понимал, что на самом деле все совсем наоборот. 

 

Лето 1953 года. Искусанные губы, зубы, испачканные кровью. Лето, когда все неправильно. Лето пожаров.

______________________

Гостиная в доме Джона напоминает Шерлоку площадку для съемок _«Предоставьте это Биверу»._ [9] Болезненно-фальшивый уют, созданный женщиной, отчаянно пытающейся соблюсти приличия. Каждая вещь буквально кричит об этом.

Ни одной семейной фотографии, только пара школьных снимков Джона и Гарри – вместе и по отдельности – и несколько фото их матери в юности. Она была настоящей красоткой. По черно-белым фотографиям трудно определить точно, но Шерлок уверен: Джону достались ее глаза и золотистые волосы.

Шерлок прижимает Джона к масляно-желтой стене, покрытой бесконечными виниловыми одуванчиками. Каталог «Сирс» [10] за 1949 год. Целует его прямо под детской фотографией, на которой Джон играет в софтбол. [11] Губы Шерлока прижимаются к его губам, и Джон стонет. Тело Шерлока горит. Он уверен: исходящий от него жар способен расплавить линолеум, поджечь все эти виниловые одуванчики. 

\- Джон? Это ты, милый? 

Они немедленно отскакивают друг от друга, виновато замирают, и, когда входит миссис Уотсон, их разделяет не меньше метра. 

\- А, мама, - говорит Джон, слегка задыхаясь. Он совсем не умеет притворяться. – Я думал, тебя нет дома и не зашел поздороваться. 

\- Ничего страшного, дорогой, - отвечает миссис Уотсон. Она – бледная копия самой себя в молодости. Красные от недосыпа глаза, вокруг них морщины – возраст и постоянный стресс. Ее губы все еще аккуратно накрашены, и помада лишь слегка размазалась, несомненно, из-за того, что миссис Уотсон недавно пила из бокала. – У меня была ночная смена, - поясняет она и, как всегда в присутствии людей, рассеянно приглаживает волосы.

\- Это Шерлок, - торопливо произносит Джон. – Мы вместе учимся и… работаем над лабораторной. 

Синие глаза скользят по фигуре Шерлока, по его кожаной куртке, уложенным волосам. В его руках нет учебников, на пальцах никотиновые пятна, от него пахнет бензином, а у дома припаркован его мотоцикл. Он ошибся, у Джона глаза совсем другие - они не такие, не усталые, не потухшие и не похожи на погребенные под толщей темной воды камни.

Шерлок изображает вежливую улыбку и говорит:

\- Приятно познакомиться, - он притворяется хорошим парнем и даже целует ей руку.

Руки выдают в ней медсестру: ногти коротко подстрижены, хотя сейчас их модно отращивать и ярко красить, значит, ее работа связана с физическим трудом; кожа сухая, значит, в течение дня ей приходится часто мыть руки. Она упомянула ночную смену. Какая еще профессия предполагает, что женщине придется работать ночью? Если вспомнить финансовое положение их семьи и интерес Джона к медицине, вывод напрашивается сам собой. Каждая деталь буквально кричит об этом, как и отсутствие на ее пальце кольца.

\- Жаль, ты не предупредил меня, что придешь не один, Джон, - бормочет миссис Уотсон, высвобождая руку. – Я бы испекла пирог.

\- Прости, - отвечает Джон. 

Миссис Уотсон складывает ладони вместе, сжимает их все сильнее, будто старается выдавить свое волнение.

\- Шерлок, ты будешь кофе? Я могла бы сварить, – спрашивает она, спокойно и уверенно глядя на Шерлока. – Джону пить кофе еще рано.

\- _Мама! –_ резко произносит Джон, в его голосе слышна мольба. Он смущен, но вовсе не по той причине, по которой стоило бы.

\- Спасибо, не стоит, - спокойно отвечает Шерлок.

\- Нам нужно делать уроки, - говорит Джон.

\- Ну, тогда, мальчики, позовите, если вам будет что-то нужно, - предлагает миссис Уотсон.

И, прежде чем опустить глаза, она снова окидывает Шерлока с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом, потом смотрит на свои руки, на платье и наконец в пол.

______________________

Голубые, напоминающие летнее небо, стены увешаны плакатами. На одном из них – Шугар Рэй Робинсон, [12] а из-за остальных комната Джона похожа на небольшой кинотеатр. _«День, когда остановилась Земля». «Человек, который слишком много знал». «Леди исчезает». «В случае убийства набирайте “М”». «Веревка». «Головокружение». «Тропы славы»._ [13]

Прямо сейчас, внизу, миссис Уотсон готовит себе кофе, на четыре четверти состоящий из ирландского виски.

В комнате Джона нет ни одной семейной фотографии. Только афиши.

Шерлок ложится на кровать и, вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет, собирается закурить. 

\- Твоя мать не вдова, хотя говорит всем, что это так, - замечает он. – Быть вдовой проще: больше жалости, меньше вопросов. Твои родители в разводе, и вы переехали сюда, чтобы оказаться подальше от отца, так?

_Леди исчезает._

Джон поджимает губы.

\- Не залезай на кровать в ботинках, - строго говорит он, сталкивая ноги Шерлока на пол. – И не кури в моей комнате. 

_Человек, который слишком много знал._

Шерлок презрительно усмехается, но сигарету все же не поджигает. Джон ставит пластинку. В его коллекции неприлично много Элвиса: все четыре альбома. Кому вообще нужен этот последний, Рождественский? [14]

Шерлок замечает торчащую из-под кровати книгу, тянется вниз и достает ее. _«Гроздья гнева»._ [15] Такое лучше не читать перед сном. Из открытой книги выпадают фотографии Джеймса Дина. [16]

_«К востоку от рая». «Бунтовщик без причины»._

Шерлок поднимает их, окидывает взглядом, а Джон тут же краснеет. На его лице появляется особенное выражение – такую реакцию может вызвать только Шерлок.

\- Он был очень талантливым, - говорит Джон. – Его смерть – трагедия. 

\- Он был идиотом, - возражает Шерлок. – Потому и умер.

85 миль в час [17] по 466 трассе и почти лобовое столкновение – неудавшийся боковой маневр. Любому кретину понятно, что в такой ситуации для этого не было ни места, ни времени. Множественные повреждения: перелом шеи, раздробленная левая нога, внутреннее кровотечение. Скорее всего, кровоизлияние. Ближайшая больница в 28 милях, [18] умер по дороге.

\- А с Джеймсом Дином ты бы перешел на вторую базу? [19] – язвительно интересуется Шерлок. В его голосе слышится больше раздражения и гораздо меньше сарказма, чем он рассчитывает.

\- Шерлок… - начинает Джон.

Тот закуривает и пожимает плечами. Джон тянется, вырывает сигарету у него изо рта, и Шерлок, вместо того, чтобы тут же вернуть ее обратно, принимает оскорбленный вид.

\- Не дуйся, - мягко просит Джон и осторожно тушит сигарету о керамический держатель пера. Он все и всегда делает осторожно.

\- Я _не дуюсь, -_ огрызается Шерлок, действительно прекратив обижаться. Он снова кладет ноги на кровать.

Джон ложится рядом.

\- Джеймс Дин крутой, - говорит он, и Шерлок готов тут же столкнуть его на пол.

А потом Джон продолжает:

\- Но ты круче всех.

И Шерлок очень, очень рад, что не столкнул его, что Джон рядом. 

Они молча лежат на узкой односпальной кровати лицом друг к другу. Шерлок прижимает ладонь к щеке Джона.

 _«Не отпускай меня, обними меня крепко, заставь меня трепетать от восторга», -_ проникновенно тянет Элвис. [20]

Что же он делает с этим нежным, отчаянно жаждущим получить то, чего он хочет, мальчиком? С мальчиком, который называет свою мать «мамой». 

Прямо сейчас, внизу, миссис Уотсон решает приготовить себе еще немного «ирландского кофе». Без самого кофе.

А Джон, помолчав, говорит:

\- А ты хочешь перейти со мной на вторую базу?

Внутренности Шерлока, кажется, завязываются узлом. Туже, туже и туже.

_Веревка._

Джон снимает рубашку, обнажая бронзовые от загара руки, бледные плечи, и еще более бледную грудь. Судя по линиям загара, он много работает на улице. Шерлок видит его таким первый раз, но он уже вычислил цвет его кожи и знает, какая она на ощупь.

На груди и спине Джона – шрамы. Шерлок, обратив внимание на их форму и размер, понимает, что одни оставлены ремнем, другие – хлыстом. Он думает, что тут, скорее всего, не обошлось и без крепких кулаков, вот только следы от них давно стерты. Заметив такое пристальное внимание, Джон смеется. Он говорит: большинству людей время от времени достается. Шерлока, конечно, тоже били – кулаками, локтями и даже обутыми в тяжелые ботинки ногами, - но на него никогда не поднимал руку член семьи, тот, кто должен о нем заботиться. Узел внутри закручивается все туже, в горле стоит комок.

_В случае убийства набирайте «М»._

Джон, как оголенный нерв, дрожит от каждого прикосновения. Он напрягает живот, втягивает воздух, а потом задерживает дыхание. Он не дергается и не пытается отстраниться, а пальцы Шерлока сжимаются, он хватается за Джона все сильнее, держит его, держится за него.

 _«Я хочу тебя, я люблю тебя, ты нужна мне, -_ грустно поет Элвис. На другой стороне пластинки в это же время играла бы «My Baby Left Me». [21]

Шерлок ложится на Джона, придавливает его своим весом, прижимает к кровати, не давая сбежать. Тот смеется, пытается его оттолкнуть, и они начинают бороться – наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез, - не задумываясь о том, что стоит на кону. Глядя на смеющегося, раскрасневшегося Джона, который старается беречь левое плечо и который сейчас навис над ним, Шерлок думает, что ставки невероятно высоки, и говорит:

\- Однажды я увезу тебя так далеко, как только смогу.

Это ложь, но за нее он получает удивленный взгляд, а потом – страстный поцелуй. 

Школьный психолог сказал, у него нет никаких планов на будущее. А есть ли оно, будущее?

Шерлок снимает с Джона очки и кладет их на прикроватную тумбочку.

\- Без них я расплываюсь?

\- Нет, - Джон мотает головой. – Я отлично тебя вижу.

Они еще ни разу не целовались на кровати и теперь, утопая в мягкости матраса, наслаждаются представившейся возможностью. Шерлок позволяет Джону снять с себя рубашку так, как тому всегда хотелось, - медленно и осторожно. Сам Шерлок не такой, в нем кипит ярость, он осторожен лишь со скрипкой и экспериментами, но не с тем, что принадлежит ему целиком и полностью. Джон об этом не знает. Джон гладит его грудь и плечи так, словно прикасается к чему-то невероятному. Он не догадывается и о том, что столь же медленно и нежно освобождает Шерлока не только от одежды. 

_К востоку от рая._

Они лежат на кровати. Из одежды на них – только джинсы. Они сходят с ума. От близости, от беспорядочных прикосновений к обнаженной коже. По венам Шерлока течет расплавленное железо. Жар, зарождающийся в паху, распространяется по телу, поднимается к животу, охватывает сердце, и вот он весь горит, а его член – тверже стали. Джон чувствует это и стонет. Он больше не останавливает Шерлока, не сопротивляется, когда тот обхватывает его член, гладит через ткань джинсов. Он удерживает запястье Шерлока так, словно хочет оттолкнуть его руку, но вместо этого лишь сжимает ее, не позволяя отстраниться. 

Шерлоку нравится чувствовать на себе вес тела Джона, нравится, как тот отчаянно цепляется за него. Они идеально друг другу подходят, как детали одного механизма, как шестеренки, прокручивающиеся в слаженном ритме. Ему нравится, когда Джон снизу. Шерлок подминает его под себя, не дает вырваться, и тот борется, извивается, отталкивает его, но не старается по-настоящему, не хочет этого. Маленький идиот, он даже не пытается выбраться. 

Шерлок хочет уничтожить эти старые шрамы. Он хочет заменить их новыми, своими. И он сотрет их, руками, пальцами, ртом и языком. Зубами. Он будет стирать их снова и снова, пока Джон о них не забудет, пока в его памяти не останутся только прикосновения Шерлока. 

Он проводит языком по одному из шрамов, впитывая вкус чистой кожи с выступившими на ней каплями пота. Он тянется к розовому соску, осторожно обводит его пальцем, сжимает, пока тот не твердеет. Джон тихо стонет и удивленно смотрит на Шерлока. Он никогда и ни с кем не испытывал ничего подобного. Шерлок представляет, как кто-то другой доводит Джона до такого состояния, и с ожесточением вбирает в рот второй сосок, посасывая его, и Джон, пытаясь освободиться, жалобно скулит. 

Горячий напряженный член Шерлока прижимается к паху Джона, и тот, задрожав, раздвигает ноги. Он делает это впервые, но инстинкты этого малыша не подводят.

Джон лежит на спине, отчаянно вцепившись в Шерлока. Именно так он будет выглядеть, когда Шерлок его наконец трахнет. Джон выгибается, кровать под ним скрипит, он дрожит, его рот приоткрыт, с губ срывается жаркое, чуть сбившееся дыхание. Его рот, красный, влажный, с то и дело мелькающим языком… Шерлок представляет, как эти сладкие губы плотно обхватят его член, а язык, слегка нажимая, будет ласкать головку. Джон пока еще ничего не умеет.

Это всего лишь трение. Их разделяет два слоя одежды, ощущения недостаточно остры, но Шерлоку восемнадцать, и ему не нужно много – хватит и простых фрикций, боже, любых прикосновений. Даже сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань он чувствует трущийся об него напряженный, горячий член Джона. Шерлока заводит сама мысль об этом: Джон так возбудился только из-за него. Крепкое маленькое тело движется навстречу его толчкам, с жадностью прижимается к его члену. Джон задыхается, с его губ срывается тихое:

_\- Шерлок._

Шерлок прикрывает рот Джона ладонью, чувствует, как губы, влажно прижимаясь к коже, произносят его имя. 

\- Тише, - настойчиво шепчет он, хотя миссис Уотсон сейчас, скорее всего, пьет третью или даже четвертую кружку своего фирменного кофе. 

Он чуть расставляет пальцы, и слетевшие с губ Джона звуки скользят между ними, как проходящий сквозь жалюзи солнечный свет. 

Шерлок хочет быть единственным, кто сможет заставить Джона издавать эти звуки, единственным, кто станет сжимать пальцами его соски, тереться о его член, двигаться внутри него. Он хочет быть единственным, и он будет. Уже есть, потому что он – первый, кто слышит стоны Джона Уотсона.

Шерлок смотрит на отчаянно извивающегося под ним Джона, вскидывающего бедра навстречу его движениям, и его охватывает пьянящее желание. Воздух искрится от напряжения. Шерлок чуть сдвигается, и теперь соски Джона касаются его собственных. Щеки Джона раскраснелись, кожа горит, он дрожит и все сильнее вцепляется в спину Шерлока – он сходит с ума от возбуждения. Стены цвета голубого неба кружатся в бешеном вихре.

_Головокружение._

Шерлок безошибочно чувствует: Джон сейчас кончит. Его движения становятся все более неистовыми, дыхание учащается, он впивается зубами в ладонь Шерлока, и тот еще сильнее зажимает его рот, запуская вторую руку в волосы, дергая и спутывая золотистые пряди. Джон зажмуривается, задыхается, выгибается дугой, и вздрагивает, точно готовый обрушиться мост. Шерлок тоже кончает, закусив тыльную сторону ладони, будто бы целуя Джона сквозь нее. 

В комнате витает тяжелый, щелочной запах секса.

Шерлок, все еще задыхаясь, падает на кровать рядом с Джоном. Он слышит оглушительно громкий стук собственного сердца, его глаза широко раскрыты, но он не может сфокусировать взгляд. Над ними – Сатурн и вся солнечная система. Висящая над кроватью Джона модель галактики лениво покачивается, прикрепленные на нитках планеты описывают медленные круги.

Это бессмысленно. Много лет он считал, что Солнце вращается вокруг Земли. Думал о том, как же должно быть невыносимо, когда вокруг, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, вращается нечто, думал, что именно так ощущает себя он сам: жизнь, ее шум и сигналы вращаются вокруг него, оглушающие, бессмысленные. 

Но сейчас, здесь, в этой вселенной существует лишь сбившееся дыхание Джона, тепло его дрожащего словно в лихорадке тела, жмущегося к телу Шерлока. 

Джон прижимается носом к его виску. Такое простое, почти робкое движение.

_День, когда остановилась Земля._

______________________

Джона так легко принять за нормального. Он выглядит правильным и хорошим.

Если бы в самом Шерлоке было хоть что-то хорошее, он бы оставил Джона в покое. Вырезал бы свое желание, как раковую опухоль, пока не появились метастазы, съедающие каждую его клетку, выбросил бы подальше, туда, где она не сможет больше никого заразить. 

Потом он мог бы сорваться и уехать подальше от этого места. Свобода, бесконечная дорога и бьющий в лицо ветер. Пройдет три года, расстояние сыграет свою роль, и Джон излечится. Он вырастет, встретит очаровательную девушку по имени Сара, Джанетт или Мэри, остепенится. Сын и дочь, собака и кошка. По воскресеньям он будет подстригать огороженную белым забором лужайку.

Шерлок тренируется, постоянно повторяет про себя: «Я – фальшивка». Или: «Все это – трюк». Или: «У меня нет друзей».

А потом Джон просто улыбается и говорит что-то вроде: «Ну ты и псих» [22] – он все еще плохо разбирается в сленге, и это одна из немногих фраз, которые он запомнил, потому повторяет ее очень часто. И Шерлок не знает, как остановить этот бесконечный мейоз. Он мечтает смешать их ДНК.

 

Его тянет к Джону так, как искру тянет к сухим, хрустящим щепкам, умоляющим о том, чтобы их подожгли.

______________________

Шерлок говорит: в Нью-Йорке всю ночь горят неоновые огни, а небоскребы так высоки, что вспоминаются глупцы, мечтавшие возвыситься над Богом.

Шерлок говорит: в Бостоне считают, что мостовые вымощены теми самыми булыжниками, по которым ходили основатели Америки, а воздух в Правительственном Центре [23] во время дождя пахнет морем.

Шерлок говорит: в Лондоне, на Кэннон-стрит, [24] есть особенный камень. Люди верят: если он когда-нибудь сдвинется с места, город превратится в прах. 

 

Окна приоткрыты, и в комнату врывается легкий ветерок. Занавески колышутся, вызывая невольные ассоциации с привидениями. Пахнет летом – зеленой травой и солнцем. Джон лежит на своей кровати, на свежих, только что выстиранных простынях.

Шерлок целует его в шею и, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке, рассказывает о Нью-Йорке, Бостоне, Лондоне, обо всех тех местах, в которых Джон никогда не был.

\- Ш-шерлок, - запинаясь, произносит Джон. Его горячее дыхание восхитительно.

Он выставлен на показ. Он дрожит, хотя в комнате тепло, и смотрит на Шерлока потемневшими глазами. Такой взгляд пронизывает до костей. Шерлок кладет ладонь на его лицо, закрывая глаза, наклоняется и целует за ухом.

\- Только выше пояса, - обещает он. На самом деле, сейчас он готов пообещать что угодно.

Джона это успокаивает, он кивает. «Только выше пояса», и невинность не задета. Иногда он такой идиот. Впрочем, Шерлок совсем не против. 

Тело Джона со всеми его шрамами и отметинами. Изящные руки, нежный плоский живот. Джон судорожно выдыхает, когда дыхание Шерлока касается пупка. Шрам, оставшийся после того, как перерезали пуповину, отделили Джона от матери, след отчуждения, которое началось тогда и будет продолжаться всю жизнь. 

Как природа могла создать такое совершенство? Случайная рекомбинация генов, обмен аллелей, [25] кодирование ДНК. Одна яйцеклетка, один сперматозоид, мать, не расстающаяся с бутылкой даже во время уборки, папаша-клерк, который, выпив, начинает распускать руки. Эти двое обменивались ругательствами и оскорблениями с бо́льшим энтузиазмом, чем телесными жидкостями. Такие обычные, такие нормальные, такие скучные. И все же… Джон.

Как будто специально для Шерлока они произвели на свет Джона Уотсона. Никакая наука не смогла бы воссоздать его звонкий смех, такой легкий и простодушный, изумленное выражение на его лице в ответ на какую-нибудь фразу Шерлока, а потом – восторженное восклицание: «Потрясающе!». Так легко впасть в зависимость от его восхищения. Кто свил тот участок цепи ДНК, что отвечает за румянец на его коже, когда Шерлок проводит по ней пальцами, или за легкий соленый привкус, который Шерлок чувствует, касаясь языком его пупка, словно бы поклоняясь совершенству, или за тихие мелодичные стоны, срывающиеся с его губ, когда Шерлок начинает вылизывать эту маленькую аккуратную дырочку? [26]

Джон дрожит под его прикосновениями, задыхаясь, вцепляется в его руки. Как он может быть одновременно таким маленьким и незначительным, таким уязвимым и таким жаждущим? Он с легкостью мог бы прогнать Шерлока – стоит только захотеть, но нет, он этого не сделал, и теперь воздух вокруг них пахнет возбуждением. 

Напряженный член Джона натягивает ткань штанов, и, если бы Шерлок протянул руку, провел большим пальцем по головке, то обнаружил бы, что она влажная от выступившего предэякулята. Вот только делать этого ему нельзя. Шерлок словно бы случайно касается предплечьем выпуклости на штанах Джона, и стон, который тот издает, вскидывая бедра, - то единственное доказательство, которое ему нужно.

Шерлок тянется к чувствительным соскам, осторожно гладит их, сжимает, они напрягаются, твердеют, наполняясь кровью, и Джон жалобно всхлипывает. Нервные окончания, реагирующие на различную стимуляцию – прикосновения или сильные эмоции. Пиломоторный рефлекс. [27] Это просто наука. Но что за наука сможет объяснить зависимость между стонами Джона и тем, как он в это время морщит нос? Что за наука опишет ощущение этой нежной кожи, подрагивающей от каждого прикосновения, сосков, твердеющих, когда Шерлок гладит их, выкручивает, перекатывает между пальцами? То, как они выглядят, розовые и развратно набухшие. То, как выглядит сам Джон, когда Шерлок тянется к его губам, дразня, проводит по ним языком, а потом втягивает и посасывает, не прекращая другой рукой гладить соски. Шерлок хотел бы это видеть. Зрелище наверняка бесстыдное. 

\- Тебе нравится? Тебе хорошо? – спрашивает Шерлок, прижимаясь теснее. Как правило, он ненавидит задавать вопросы, на которые и так знает ответ. Джон отчаянно кивает, закусывает нижнюю губу. Из любого правила есть исключения.

\- Скажи, что тебе нравится.

\- Нравится… Мне это нравится, Шерлок, - отвечает Джон, задыхаясь.

А Шерлоку нравится, как срывается голос Джона, когда тот шепчет его имя. Нравится, как Джон выгибается, предлагая себя, разрешая к себе прикоснуться.

В награду за это Шерлок оставляет свои метки на его теле: одну – прямо над соском, другую – около мечевидного отростка, внизу грудины, еще одну – вверху, в районе рукоятки, и еще одну – посередине. [28] Он сдвигается левее, впивается зубами в кожу, оставляя последнюю метку прямо над сердцем. Завтра все тело Джона будет покрыто синяками от зубов Шерлока, его поцелуями. Одеваясь, Джон будет разглядывать их в зеркале. 

\- Некоторые девочки, - говорит Шерлок, - могут кончить от одной только стимуляции сосков. – Джон шумно втягивает воздух, его грудь вздымается в такт быстрым вдохам и выдохам. Шерлок с силой сжимает сосок, и Джон, приоткрыв рот, стонет.

\- Стимуляция рождает сигналы, поступающие в особый отдел мозга, связанный с чувствительностью вагины, клитора и шейки матки, – «генитальную зону», - продолжает Шерлок, медленно обводя указательными пальцами чувствительные вершины сосков, раздражая нервные окончания. 

\- Разумеется, у мальчиков все происходит немного иначе, правда? – замечает он, снова сжимая соски. Джон согласно кивает, ерзает и закусывает губу, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся стоны. Но Шерлок прикусывает и посасывает чувствительную кожу шеи, и тот не может молчать – это инстинктивная реакция.

\- Хотя чувствительность та же, – говорит Шерлок низким и охрипшим от желания голосом. – Уверен, эти сигналы поступают прямо в твой член. Когда я прикасаюсь к твоим соскам, когда я их сжимаю, ты чувствуешь, как напрягается твое тело, как поджимаются яички? Я возбуждаю тебя так, что это почти больно, правда? 

\- _Шерлок, -_ жалобно стонет Джон, в его голосе – мольба.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивает Шерлок, касаясь губами его губ.

Он чувствует вкус, даже не касаясь по-настоящему. Молекулы, из которых состоит сама суть Джона Уотсона, дрожат, вибрируют в его руках с отчаянной мощностью.

\- Я уважаю твои желания, - говорит Шерлок. – Только выше пояса, верно? И ничего больше. Я не прикоснусь к твоему члену, не обхвачу его пальцами, не стану его ласкать, сжимать и гладить до тех пор, пока твоя сперма не выплеснется в мою руку. Я не возьму твой член в рот, не стану лизать и сосать его так, словно он – самое вкусное лакомство, которое я когда-либо пробовал. Все это было бы просто нечестно с моей стороны, правда, Джон?

В вырвавшемся у Джона жалобном стоне смешиваются возбуждение и страдание. Он выгибается, подставляя грудь ловким пальцам Шерлока, вцепляется обеими руками в его плечи. Его миниатюрное тело сотрясает крупная дрожь.

\- Шерлок, - просит он, чуть не плача. – Шерлок, пожалуйста, просто сделай это, потрогай меня.

\- Где? – уточняет Шерлок, легонько постукивая пальцами по напряженному соску. – Здесь?

Джон мотает головой, приводя в беспорядок и без того растрепанные волосы. 

\- Мой… - он судорожно вздыхает. – Член.

Он краснеет еще сильнее, кровь наполняет капилляры, и нежная кожа на щеках розовеет. Возбуждение и смущение одновременно. Он произносит это словно впервые. Всего один слог, исторгнутый из самой сути Джона Уотсона, такой развратный и все же невинный. 

\- О, - тянет Шерлок так, словно на него снизошло прозрение. – Вот здесь, - говорит он и проводит пальцами по обтянутому несколькими слоями ткани напряженному члену Джона.

Практически не касаясь, лишь дразня и намекая на нечто большее, Шерлок гладит его от основания к головке. Перевозбужденному Джону хватает и этого: дрожа всем телом, он сдавленно вскрикивает, вскидывает бедра и кончает.

Шерлок целует его, вбирая в себя тихие стоны и судорожное дыхание. 

\- Смотри на меня, - приказывает он, перекидывая ногу через бедра Джона, садясь на него, прижимаясь пахом прямо к очаровательному пятну на его штанах. 

Джон, все еще задыхаясь, моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Шерлок изящным движением снимает через голову рубашку, проводит ладонью по бледной гладкой груди, обеими руками расстегивает сначала пуговицу на джинсах, потом – ширинку. Все это время он не сводит взгляд с лица Джона, упиваясь появившимися на нем любопытством и нескрываемым восхищением. Шерлок приспускает джинсы и трусы – не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы освободить член, взять его в руку, ощущая горячую тяжесть напряженной плоти. Он шипит от облегчения.

Позволяя себе насладиться ощущениями, Шерлок проводит несколько раз по всей длине члена, размазывая выступивший предэякулянт. Джон наблюдает за каждым движением, приоткрыв рот. У него ни разу не было ничего подобного – ни с Шерлоком, ни с кем-либо другим. Шерлок прижимает пахнущую возбуждением, пропитавшуюся потом ладонь к его нежным губам и приказывает:

\- Оближи.

Джон без колебаний подчиняется. В этом самая его суть – приняв решение, он бросится в бой на предельной скорости, недрогнувшей рукой спустит курок. Его горячий, ловкий язык скользит по ладони, увлажняет ее слюной. Шерлок хотел бы разглядеть это получше, но он видит лишь аккуратный красный кончик, мелькающий между пальцами. 

Он с легкостью проталкивает два пальца Джону в рот, проводит ими по этому потрясающему языку. Джон смотрит на него, но не пытается сопротивляться, лишь начинает послушно посасывать пальцы.

\- Однажды я научу тебя сосать мой член, - говорит Шерлок, двигая пальцами внутрь и наружу. – Сначала тебе будет не очень приятно – все из-за рвотного рефлекса. Но я буду терпелив, и мы станем тренироваться до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь заглотить его полностью. Мы не будем торопиться. Тебе ведь понравится? Мой член, входящий в твой рот. Я хочу увидеть, как твои губы его обхватят.

Джон дрожит, в его глазах – страх и предвкушение. Несомненно, никто и никогда не рассказывал ему, что такое возможно. Сам Шерлок учился этому у легкомысленных девиц и тренировался на безликих неуклюжих подростках. Джон нетерпеливо ерзает и вскидывает бедра, хотя он только что кончил. Его рот приглащающе раскрыт даже после того, как Шерлок убирает пальцы.

Шерлок сплевывает на влажную ладонь, смешивая свою слюну со слюной Джона. Теперь их невозможно разделить. Он обхватывает член и начинает двигать рукой, не сводя глаз с Джона, распростертого на мягких от частой стирки простынях. Тот смотрит на него, тяжело дыша, следит за каждым движением. Шерлок замечает мелькнувший между влажный губ язык. 

На щеках Джона все еще пылает румянец, его набухшие соски напряжены и помнят прикосновения, грудь, покрытая наливающимися кровью синяками от укусов, часто вздымается. Взгляд его почти физически осязаем: он скользит по изгибу шеи Шерлока, плавным линиям его торса, спускается к животу, напрягающемуся каждый раз, когда Шерлок стонет от удовольствия и двигает бедрами, толкаясь в кулак. 

\- Шерлок, - тихо и восхищенно выдыхает Джон.

И ему хочется, чтобы мир погрузился в тишину, и единственным оставшимся в нем звуком стал голос Джона, произносящий его имя. Он сильнее сжимает ногами бока и бедра Джона, ласкает себя умелыми движениями. 

Но Джон полон сюрпризов. Чуть приподнявшись, он тянется вперед и проводит своими чистыми, аккуратными пальцами по головке члена Шерлока, пачкая их скользким предэякулянтом. Шерлок тихо ругается. А потом переплетает их пальцы, направляет руку Джона. Он показывает, как лучше обхватить ствол, как гладить и сжимать, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Маленькая рука Джона в его руке. Они оба стараются довести его до оргазма. 

\- Шерлок, - произносит Джон, не сводя взгляд с ладони, накрывшей его руку. Шерлок тоже смотрит. Он зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как его пальцы сплетаются с пальцами Джона, как эта маленькая рука, обхватывающая его член, тонет в его собственной. Взгляд широко распахнутых, потемневших глаз Джона перемещается на лицо Шерлока, и он снова облизывает губы. – Шерлок, я хочу… я хочу увидеть… как это выглядит… как ты кончаешь.

Он почти шепчет последнее слово, как нечто грязное и постыдное. Это их секрет. Услышать такое от Джона, пожирающего взглядом его тело, – все, что нужно Шерлоку. Он напрягается, удовлетворенно стонет, а потом кончает, пачкая их руки. Капли спермы покрывают обнаженный живот Джона. 

Шерлок подносит к своему рту его руку, целует и вылизывает дочиста каждый палец, а потом кладет ладонь на живот Джона и размазывает по нему свою сперму, оскверняя его чистоту. 

Шерлок подносит ладонь ко рту Джона, прижимает к губам. 

\- Оближи, - приказывает он. 

Джон закрывает глаза. Он позволяет Шерлоку осквернить свой рот, уничтожает ловким языком греховные следы желания.

 

Шерлок говорит: в Лондоне, когда дует восточный ветер, можно почувствовать запах моря.

______________________

В одной из газетных статей профессор Дэвид Риц Финкельштейн пишет об областях космоса, гравитационное притяжение которых настолько велико, что оттуда не может вырваться даже свет.

Шерлок уже читал об этом в документах, лежавших на кухонной стойке в бумажном конверте с пометкой _«секретно»_ и именем Майкрофта. 

В 1939 году будущий создатель атомной бомбы Джулиус Роберт Оппенгеймер писал о том, что звезда, исчерпавшая все ядерное топливо, не способна сопротивляться силе собственного гравитационного поля. 

То, что от нее остается, стремительно сжимается.

Если ее масса достигнет критического предела, коллапс звезды продолжится, и возникнет сингулярность, где силу тяготения невозможно преодолеть. 

В бесконечности космоса образуется математически сформулированное пространство – горизонт событий, точка невозврата. 

 

Висящие над кроватью Джона планеты покачиваются на нитках, превращаясь в лишенную смысла последовательность. Джон, свернувшись в клубок и укутавшись в одеяло, спит, лежа на боку. Снизу доносится крик и звук захлопнувшейся двери: _«Никогда не прощу тебе, что ты прогнала отца»._ Шерлок закуривает. Тьма обступает их со всех сторон.

______________________

Шерлок возвращается домой после полуночи. Его отец все еще не спит. Он курит трубку. Перед ним разложены бумаги, но он их не читает.

\- Что ты делаешь со своей жизнью, сынок? Тебе стоило бы подумать о будущем. Посмотри на Майкрофта. И почему бы тебе не брать пример с брата?

\- Потому что я не умею раскрывать рот так широко, чтобы за один присест сожрать половину собственного веса, - тянет Шерлок. – Если тебе все равно, я лучше вообще не буду на него смотреть.

\- Будешь продолжать в том же духе – не добьешься ничего, - отвечает отец.

Шерлок только пожимает плечами.

Не добиться ничего слишком легко, быть никем – гораздо более серьезная цель. Стать негативным пространством, [30] бесконечностью космоса, поглощающей все вокруг.

 

Его мать часто повторяет:

\- Все это временно. Однажды Шерлок повзрослеет. 

\- Он встретит хорошую девочку и остепенится.

______________________

\- Эй, красавчик, - говорит Ирен. Она поймала Шерлока после школы, около футбольного поля. Она подходит, изящно покачивая бедрами, то и дело выдувая пузыри из жвачки. Ее губы и ногти одного цвета – красного, она одета в розовый пиджак, от нее пахнет «Шанель № 5». – Давно не появлялся. Где был? У тебя новая подружка? Почему ничего не рассказал?

\- А ты книгу что ли пишешь? – откликается Шерлок. 

Она улыбается, но глаза остаются холодными. 

\- Она наверняка особенная, - продолжает Ирен. Она наклоняется вперед и глубоко вдыхает, касаясь кончиком носа шеи Шерлока. Тот заставляет себя стоять неподвижно. – Хорошо пахнешь. Неудовлетворенностью. Что, не дает? Детка, никогда не думала, что ты на такую западешь. 

Она проводит кроваво-красными ногтями по бедру Шерлока. 

\- Ну же, Шерли, ты же умеешь. Соврать ведь так легко, просто скажи ей три коротких слова. Ты ведь всегда так делаешь, разве нет? Все девочки на это покупаются. 

\- Заткнись, Адлер, - отвечает Шерлок, вынимая из пачки сигарету и закуривая. 

\- О, - хихикает Ирен. – Да ты втюрился! Не думала, что доживу до этого дня. Ну, и кто эта счастливица? Я ее точно не знаю, иначе уже давно бы тебя раскусила.

Она недвусмысленным жестом сжимает бедро Шерлока. 

\- Знаешь, если ты не можешь разобраться со своей очаровательной неудовлетворенностью, могу подкинуть пару интересных идеек. 

Шерлок стоит, прислонившись к машине, Ирен едва ли не виснет на нем. Так их и находит Джон.

\- _О, -_ тянет Ирен, оглядывая его с ног до головы: Джон принял душ после тренировки, его волосы все еще влажные, а рубашка липнет к телу. 

Она переводит взгляд на Шерлока, хихикает игриво и утонченно, а потом удовлетворенно улыбается. Шерлок впервые по-настоящему хочет ее отшвырнуть. 

\- О, Шерлок, - говорит Ирен, встряхнув головой. В ее голосе жалость, заметив которую Шерлок едва слышно скрипит зубами. Она обхватывает рукой его за плечи и чуть сжимает в объятии, отчего он немедленно напрягается.

\- Я не мешаю? – с нажимом произносит Джон. Всего за какие-то 45 секунд удивление на его лице сменяется яростью. 

\- Нет, что ты, симпатяжка, [31] – отвечает Ирен. – Я просто подошла поздороваться. Мы с мистером Холмсом давние _друзья,_ \- она проводит кончиком острого ногтя по шее Шерлока, и тот наконец-то вырывается. – Я уже ухожу, - продолжает она и целует Шерлока в щеку, оставляя на ней кроваво-красный отпечаток губ. Джон приглушенно рычит, и Шерлок понимает, что ни разу не слышал от него ничего подобного. – Чао, милый.

 

Проходя мимо Джона, Ирен задевает его так, словно стремится оставить на коже запах своих духов.

\- Джон “Три Штата” Уотсон, - насмешливо говорит она, скользя взглядом по неяркому засосу на его шее.

______________________

\- Интересные у тебя «давние друзья», - замечает Джон после того, как Ирен удалилась, покачивая своими затянутыми в черное формами.

Ирен Адлер. В школе (да и, наверное, по всей стране) она известна как «Эта Женщина». 

\- Это было давно, - Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

\- Учитывая, что тебе только восемнадцать, вряд ли, - возражает Джон.

\- Учитывая, что тебе еще меньше, не уверен, что ты можешь об этом судить, - передразнивает Шерлок.

Джон злится.

\- Можешь меня сегодня не подвозить. Я прогуляюсь.

\- От школы до твоего дома больше пяти миль. [32]

\- Тогда пробегусь. Я отлично бегаю.

\- Садись в машину, - приказывает Шерлок, открывая дверь.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. – Не хочу. Мне и так неплохо.

\- Слушай, - настаивает Шерлок, оглядываясь вокруг. На парковке почти безлюдно, но вдалеке стоят несколько человек. В конце концов, только что закончилась тренировка. – Если хочешь поговорить, давай поговорим. Но не здесь. И не сейчас. Сядь в машину. 

\- Ладно, - соглашается Джон, закидывая сумку на заднее сидение. – Но мне это все равно не нравится.

 

Шерлок уверен: он может сделать так, что Джону понравится все, что угодно. Но это плохая мысль, так что он просто поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

______________________

Джон хочет об этом знать.

\- Что она для тебя значит?

\- Значила, - поправляет Шерлок.

\- Ладно, что она для тебя _значила? -_ повторяет Джон, еще больше раздражаясь из-за этого уточнения. 

Он вспоминает ее красивое соблазнительное тело, похотливые нотки в голосе. Что первым приходит в голову при мысли об Ирен Адлер? Ее женственность, ее «правильность». Привлекательная обольстительность.

Шерлок наблюдает за лицом Джона, на котором отражается каждая эмоция: брови мучительно нахмурены, щеки покраснели, красивые нежные губы скривились. Он сидит, съежившись, на переднем сидении, и кажется таким маленьким, но это обманчивое впечатление. Он вовсе не хрупкий, он уязвимый и опасный одновременно. Химические свойства Джона Уотсона непредсказуемы. Они с Шерлоком вместе – как вода и натрий. Экзотермическая реакция. [33] Шерлок так сильно хочет заполучить его – целиком и полностью, осквернить его безупречную чистоту, выпить до дна, до последней капли. А Джон даже не представляет, насколько привлекателен в своей опасности.

Три коротких слова, сказала Ирен. Солгать так просто. Шерлок может с легкостью представить, как он их произнесет, почувствовать на языке их вкус. Ведь он уже говорил их, раньше, просто чтобы получить желаемое. Но теперь он открывает рот, собираясь сказать… и не может.

\- Она ничего для меня не значила, - говорит он.

Джон не отвечает.

\- И ничего не значит, - говорит Шерлок.

А потом тихо добавляет заискивающим тоном:

\- Эй, она милашка, но ты – лучше.

\- Ладно, - произносит наконец Джон, а потом резко притягивает Шерлока к себе, заставляя его перегнуться через рычаг переключения передач, неловко прижимается к его губам, то и дело задевая зубами его зубы, а потом целует Шерлока по-настоящему, доказывая, что стал хорошим учеником.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы она… или еще какая-нибудь девка… или хоть кто-нибудь значил для тебя хоть что-то, - говорит Джон, задыхаясь, вцепившись сжатыми в кулаки маленькими руками в рубашку Шерлока. 

\- Никогда, - отвечает тот и снова тянется к его губам.

\- Пообещай, - настаивает Джон, чуть отстранившись.

\- Клянусь, никогда, - повторяет Шерлок.

 

Джон большим пальцем стирает со щеки Шерлока отпечаток помады, а потом, мягко касаясь кожи губами, оставляя свой собственный отпечаток, целует это место, раз за разом, находя наконец губы Шерлока. Джон держит его так крепко, и целует, целует до тех пор, пока им хватает воздуха. Они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы вспомнить, как это – дышать.

______________________

Шерлок в недвусмысленных выражениях нашептывает Джону на ухо, что именно он собирается с ним сделать.

\- Но… но мы же оба парни! – возражает тот, густо краснея.

\- Прямо здесь, - повторяет Шерлок, отстраняя его, чтобы показать.

Он скользит рукой между ног Джона, вдоль шва на джинсах, а потом, остановившись, проталкивает пальцы внутрь, сминая ткань, потирая подушечками чувствительный вход, как нечто сокровенное, развратное. 

\- Это… но… но… нет, - испуганно бормочет Джон, стараясь отстраниться. – Это просто невозможно. 

\- Возможно, - объясняет Шерлок, не убирая руку, проводя пальцами по ткани джинсов Джона. – Сначала ты будешь очень тесным, но я стану растягивать тебя пальцами до тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов. Самое сложное – преодолеть сопротивление внешнего сфинктера, но это – мышцы, а они имеют свойство сокращаться и расслабляться. Потом я окажусь внутри тебя, задену твою простату, нервные окончания которой напрямую соединены с членом. Стимуляция вызовет возбуждение, тебе будет приятно. Я буду трахать тебя, постоянно ее задевая. 

Джон качает головой, но его зрачки расширяются, а дыхание учащается.

\- Прямо здесь, - шепчет Шерлок, осторожно надавливая и массируя анус до тех пор, пока Джон не отталкивает его руку. 

 

Член Джона наполовину встал, но Шерлок не обращает на это никакого внимания.

______________________

По приблизительным подсчетам, в США каждый год происходит от шестидесяти до восьмидесяти тысяч лесных пожаров.

Огонь способен полностью уничтожить человеческое тело. Оно превращается в неузнаваемые останки через 45 минут.

Температура в печи крематория колеблется от 1800 до 2100 градусов по Фаренгейту, то есть от 950 до 1100 по Цельсию. За час или два человеческое тело превращается в пепел. И только сохранившиеся останки тазовых костей, череп и зубы помогут опознать то, что когда-то было человеком.

Чаще всего, человек умирает от отравления дымом или от удушья, и лишь потом за него принимается пламя. Но бывают исключения.

______________________

Считается, что раньше гомосексуалистов сжигали у позорного столба, но доказательств этого слишком мало. Никто не знает, откуда произошло отвратительное слово «педик», [34] но из уст людей оно постоянно звучит как оскорбление, как издевка, как свидетельство страха.

 _«БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ, мальчики!» -_ прозвучало в фильме, который им показывали на уроке физкультуры. Гомосексуализм заразен, они уже среди вас.

______________________

Шерлок говорит: туманы в Лондоне густые и мрачные. Они заглушают все звуки, и у тебя возникает странное ощущение, будто бы весь город укутан в ватное одеяло и хранит в тишине свои секреты. В лондонском тумане может произойти все, что угодно.

______________________

В школьном спортзале повсюду висят розовые и красные гирлянды из дешевой гофрированной бумаги. Свет приглушен, весь вечер играет приторная популярная музыка.

Прямо сейчас, там, в школьном спортзале, Джон пригласит на танец какую-то Клару. Он обнимет ее за талию так, как поется во всех слащавых песенках, точно так, как мечтает любая среднестатистическая девочка. 

Клара. _Clarus_ в переводе с латыни – «светлый», «ясный», «прославляемый», «титулованный». Но ее имя не имеет значения, с тем же успехом она может быть Мэри, Сарой или Джанетт.

Важны лишь изгибы ее тела, окутанные прелестным розовым, бледно-голубым или сиреневым платьем, и то, как она прижимается к Джону. Ее дыхание благоухает, у нее изящные, нежные, чистые ручки, кольцо на правой, мечтает заполучить еще одно – на левую. Она станет примерной домохозяйкой. Такой девочке точно известно значение слова _«будущее»:_ идеальная семья, двое с половиной детей и белый заборчик вокруг дома. 

Сначала она положит на плечо Джону руку, потом – голову. Другой рукой она обхватит его за пояс, заключит в объятия. 

Она коснется щекой его щеки. От нее пахнет розами или лавандой. На губах – красная или розовая помада. 

В этот самый момент по парковке разносятся едва различимые аккорды _«Tears on My Pillow»._ [35]

В этот самый момент Джон должен ее отстранить, окинуть взглядом, а она – невольно и призывно размокнуть губы. 

На них упадет луч света и прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, они оба задержат дыхание.

В этот самый момент Шерлок докуривает последнюю сигарету – до фильтра – и выходит из машины. В его теле кипит энергия. Он горит, он в огне.

Решительным движением он толкает двойные двери, ведущие в спортзал. Горло сжимается, в груди тянет, мышцы на руках, послушные каждому импульсу, дрожат от напряжения. Действовать. Биться. Расколоть надвое. 

 

Все это – просто трата потенциальной энергии, потому что он тут же натыкается на Джона, который и не думает ни с кем обниматься, а просто стоит в одиночестве около чаши с пуншем, настороженно нюхая содержимое стакана. 

\- Да, он алкогольный, - замечает Шерлок. – Но пить это я тебе не советую. Пошли, я дам тебе попробовать кое-что получше.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон, - я думал, ты не ходишь на танцы. 

\- Не хожу, - соглашается тот. – Так что давай свалим.

Джон бросает быстрый взгляд на девочку, с которой пришел. Она стоит в неосвещенном углу, прислонившись к стене и, хихикая, болтает о чем-то с Гарриет. На ней – нежно-голубое платье, в волосах – цветы. Шерлок уверен, что Джон сомневается.

\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не предложишь, - вместо этого говорит тот, улыбаясь, и тогда Шерлок замечает, что, когда Клара смеется, она склоняется к Гарриет, и они слегка задевают друг друга руками и подолами платьев.

О. Всегда можно что-то упустить.

\- Давай, - говорит Джон, склонив голову на бок. – Пошли отсюда, тут тоска зеленая.

______________________

Позже, когда они сидят на заднем сидении припаркованной машины, Джон рассказывает, что просто оказал Гарри услугу. Это хорошо.

\- А что ты там делал? – спрашивает он. А вот это не очень хорошо.

\- Зашел внутрь и поговорил с тобой, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Не притворяйся тупицей, тебе это не идет, - говорит Джон и, поймав раздраженный взгляд Шерлока, добавляет: - Только не тебе.

\- Я же говорил, что пойду на танцы, - продолжает Джон. – Я предупреждал, что пойду с Кларой – меня об этом попросила Гарри. Я просто помог ей. Ты же не думаешь, что… - он негромко вздыхает. – О…

Шерлок отворачивается, безмерно обиженный на весь мир, который равнодушно взирает на то, что он остался без сигарет. Он щелкает крышечкой зажигалки, прокручивает большим пальцем колесико и проводит пальцами над вспыхнувшим пламенем. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джона. 

\- О, - негромко повторяет тот, догадавшись. Он садится ближе – так близко, что их бедра соприкасаются. 

\- Шерлок, - говорит он и, схватившись сначала за руку, а потом – за плечо, тянет его на себя, пытаясь развернуть. – Я… я клянусь.

Шерлок захлопывает крышечку зажигалки.

Ему в голову приходят сразу две вещи. Первая: каким бы идиотом ни был Джон Уотсон, иногда ему в голову приходят потрясающие мысли, он способен заглянуть в душу, задеть за живое. Вторая: если Джон смог так легко его разгадать, должно быть, он до боли предсказуем. А потом мыслей в голове Шерлока не остается вовсе, он прижимает Джона к себе и впивается поцелуем в его соблазнительные, податливые губы. 

 

Они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, и Джон негромко смеется. Он положил руку Шерлоку на грудь, сжал ее в кулак, размер которого в точности совпадает с сердцем. 

\- Слушай, а как на самом деле называется это «Местечко для поцелуев»? [36] 

\- Истинное название этого священного места затерялось в анналах истории, - произносит Шерлок с каменным выражением лица, а Джон начинает хихикать.

Шерлок уверен, этот звук занимает восьмое место из десяти в его списке самых любимых звуков, которые издает Джон.

______________________

Глаза Джона темны, как ночное небо, и, если бы Шерлок был идиотом или собирался заговаривать зубы, он сказал бы, что в них отражаются звезды. Но звезды – всего лишь бесполезные газовые шары, находящиеся в миллионах миль от Земли, и в них нет никакого смысла, поэтому Шерлок молчит. Позже, на заднем сидении машины, он целует опущенные веки Джона.

Он не настолько уверен в своем самоконтроле, чтобы заговорить. Если откроет рот, то непременно скажет что-нибудь глупое. «Позволь… Дай мне тебя трахнуть». Возможно, начнет умолять. А если он отстранится и даст заговорить Джону, тот может сказать «нет».

Шерлок хочет заставить Джона забыть это слово, удалить его из памяти вместе со словами «не надо» и, особенно, «стоп». Он хочет заменить их другим словами, правильными. «Пожалуйста», «Шерлок», _«еще»._

Шерлок тянется к паху Джона, едва касаясь, скользит пальцами по напряженному члену, дразнит его сквозь ткань брюк. Джон жалобно стонет и ерзает, словно бы не зная, стоит ли ему попробовать вырваться или податься навстречу прикосновениям. Но он даже не пытается оттолкнуть руку Шерлока. 

Джон выгибается, обнажая изгиб шеи, и Шерлок, прижимаясь к ней губами, ощущает, как быстро пульсирует под кожей сонная артерия. Тихий стон, когда Шерлок расстегивает пуговицу на его брюках, и с шорохом тянет вниз молнию. Резкий вдох, движение бедер и неуверенное «Шерлок», когда его рука пробирается в штаны Джона. Тот этого хочет, это понятно по тому, как напряжен под ладонью его член, а Шерлок слишком долго был терпеливым и понимающим. 

\- Ты обещал, - напоминает он.

Джон не пытается отрицать.

Шерлоку нравится маленькое, стройное тело Джона, то, как оно извивается, когда он обводит большим пальцем головку члена. Джон закусывает губу, но ему не удается сдержать рвущийся наружу тихий предательский стон. 

\- Сегодня, - говорит Шерлок, медленно проводя вверх и вниз по члену. Дыхание Джона учащается, он смотрит вниз, на руку Шерлока, на его пальцы и надломленно стонет. Он так сильно возбужден только лишь от легких прикосновений. Шерлок прижимается напряженным членом к его стройному бедру. – Сегодня я тебя трахну, - обещает Шерлок ему и самому себе, и его жаркое дыхание касается изящного изгиба уха Джона.

Джон дрожит.

\- Тебе будет хорошо, - говорит Шерлок. – Тебе это понравится, - он чувствует, как пульсирует член Джона, улавливает быстрый судорожный вздох. Он всегда все замечает. – Я знаю, ты хочешь этого с той самой минуты, как меня увидел.

Джон, закусив губу, мотает головой. Как он может хотеть чего-то, сам об этом не зная? Но он все же не пытается отрицать. И, когда Шерлок соскальзывает ниже, Джон не пытается сказать _«нет»,_ он только еле слышно стонет: «О, боже!», а Шерлок проводит кончиком языка по багровеющей головке его члена, блестящей от слюны и выступившего предэякулята. 

Желание предшествует осознанию, жажда – логике, порыв – причине.

Шерлок проводит языком по всей длине члена. Жар и влага, не приносящие облегчения. Он гладит кончиками пальцев головку – легкие, словно ворсинки пера, прикосновения к разгоряченной плоти. Другая его рука лежит на животе Джона, скрытом тканью свежевыглаженной аккуратной рубашки.

Шерлок облизывает член до тех пор, пока Джон не начинает извиваться, жалобно постанывать, то и дело сбиваясь на тихие хрипловатые вздохи. Его тщательно уложенные волосы растрепались, самоконтроль распадается на части. Он выгибается, напрягаясь всем телом, и кожаная обивка сидения скрипит от каждого движения.

Шерлок облизывает член до тех пор, пока Джон не просит:

\- Шерлок, _пожалуйста._

\- Пожалуйста – что? – уточняет тот, но Джон только мотает головой, словно не зная, что ответить. Идеальное воплощение развращенной добродетели: горячий, твердый член с влажно поблескивающей головкой, раскрасневшиеся щеки, ноги, раздвигающиеся все шире.

Джон, вместо ответа, поднимает руки к воротнику рубашки. Галстук-бабочка давно уже развязан, пиджак с раздавленной гвоздикой в петлице валяется на полу.

Джон расстегивает одну пуговицу, затем – другую, его руки, как ни странно, совсем не дрожат. Шерлок помогает расстегнуть остальные, нетерпеливо выдергивая их из петель. Обеими руками он стягивает рубашку с плеч, каждое его движение так же точно, как лезвие скальпеля, разрезающего мембрану. Он снимает с Джона слой за слоем так, словно тот – куколка насекомого, которую он однажды препарировал.

\- Ты тоже, - настаивает Джон и, слегка приподнявшись, тянется к полам рубашки Шерлока, задирая ее. Он кладет ладонь на обнажившуюся бледную кожу, между подвздошной костью и пупком. У него теплые руки. – Я хочу тебя увидеть. 

Они быстро расправляются с рубашкой, бросая ее на пол, в кучу к пиджаку Джона и кожаной куртке Шерлока. Джон прослеживает взглядом длинные, изящные линии его тела, и Шерлок, понимая, что он – единственный объект внимания Джона Уотсона, плавится от сводящего с ума удовольствия. Он обхватывает лицо Джона обеими руками, заставляя смотреть только на себя. 

Джон чуть поворачивает голову, целует его ладонь, и Шерлок, стиснув зубы, с шумом втягивает воздух.

Он поспешно кладет руки на пояс брюк Джона, сгибает пальцы, забираясь внутрь. Джон пытается его остановить, накрывает его руки ладонями.

\- Ты снимешь это, - говорит Шерлок, не спрашивая, а утверждая, приказывая, а не прося. Дыхание Джона учащается, и он всего лишь легко сжимает пальцами руки Шерлока. 

Грудь Джона покрыта следами от укусов, соски напряжены из-за ночной прохлады и возбуждения, его выставленный напоказ, красный от прилившей крови член прижимается к животу, прямо над поясом его лучших брюк. 

\- Ты обещал, - напоминает Шерлок, целуя его ребра и нежную кожу живота. 

Джон кивает, и Шерлок снимает с него брюки, белье и тщательно начищенные туфли, бросая все это на пол. Он впервые видит Джона полностью обнаженным, если не считать все еще не снятых носков. 

Шерлок снимает с него очки и бросает их на переднее сидение. Если они сломаются, мама будет ругаться. 

\- Тебе понравится, - обещает Шерлок, снова проводя пальцами по всей длине члена. Маленькая рука Джона ложится на его собственную, и Шерлок, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, наслаждается великолепными стонами. Его член, скрытый тканью джинсов, напрягается еще сильнее. 

\- Я буду осторожен, - обещает Шерлок. Ведь Джон ничего не знает о боли. 

Он не говорит «Я позабочусь о тебе», но скажет, если Джон захочет это услышать. Ради достижения своей цели Шерлок готов пообещать что угодно. Солгать так просто.

 

В руках у Шерлока небольшая стеклянная баночка с вазелином. Обычно он возит ее в бардачке, но сегодня положил в карман куртки. Его намерения грязны и очевидны. Это было неизбежно. С того самого момента, как Джон ушел вместе с ним с танцев. С того самого момента, как Джон поцеловал его и сказал, что хочет еще. Это было предрешено. С того самого момента, как он впервые заметил Джона Уотсона, который только-только перевелся в эту школу. Шерлок тогда, с наслаждением затянувшись, проводил глазами прошедшего мимо парня, а потом хлопнул Вика по плечу и твердо заявил: 

\- Этот – мой.

Вазелин, согретый теплом пальцев, превращается тягучую, вязкую субстанцию. Шерлок прижимает палец к маленькому, тесному входу, легко вводит его внутрь, почти не встретив сопротивления. Джон такой горячий. Он хмурится, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, на его лице отражается замешательство.

\- Шерлок, это странно, - говорит он, а потом, когда Шерлок подается вперед и осторожно, стараясь отвлечь, берет в рот головку члена, задыхается.

\- Все будет так, как я тебе рассказывал, - объясняет Шерлок, двигая пальцем. – Сначала ты будешь тесным, - произнося это, он ощущает проходящую по телу дрожь. – Мы не будем торопиться. Я хорошенько растяну тебя, буду делать это до тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов для моего члена.

Последнее слово заставляет Джона тихо застонать. Ему нравится это последнее слово.

Шерлок приподнимает его бедро, крепко держит. Джон раскрыт перед ним, словно самый необычный опытный экземпляр, он беззащитен перед голодным, внимательным взглядом. Шерлок покрывает внутреннюю сторону бедра поцелуями, не прекращая двигать пальцем, стараясь нащупать ту самую точку, которая заставит Джона плавиться от удовольствия. 

На это требуется время и терпение, но Шерлок действует очень методично. Он систематизирует все изменения в теле Джона, реакцию на каждое действие, каждую причину и каждое следствие. 

Он наблюдает за тускло освещенным лицом Джона и наконец находит то, что искал. Тело под ним выгибается, отрываясь от сидения, бедра дрожат, с губ срывается тяжелое дыхание.

\- Вот он, - напоминает Шерлок. – Тот самый пучок нервов, вызывающий генитальную реакцию. Вот что ты при этом испытываешь, - он снова касается простаты, и дыхание Джона сбивается, он ерзает и не может сдержать очаровательный тихий стон. Сидение под ним скрипит.

\- Хорошо? – Шерлок действительно хочет услышать ответ. Он разрывается между двумя желаниями: не отрывать взгляда от лица Джона и следить за тем, как его палец раз за разом погружается в крошечное тесное отверстие. 

\- У-ужасно, - отвечает Джон. 

Шерлок немедленно останавливается, но Джон качает головой.

\- Нет, нет, это же сленг, - говорит он. – Помнишь, «ужасно» – значит хорошо?

\- Давай обойдемся без сленга, - в голосе Шерлока слышится раздражение. А Джон…

Джон, устроившийся на заднем сидении хот-рода, голый, с раздвинутыми ногами, с прижатым к животу напряженным членом, стискивает внутри себя палец Шерлока и вдруг начинает хихикать. Шерлок окидывает его удивленным взглядом и замирает. Еще ни разу он не смеялся во время секса. Собственно, раньше вообще все было по-другому: бушующие гормоны и жажда, всегда приводившие только к одному – грязному и низменному удовлетворению физиологических потребностей. Цель одна – кончить и свалить. А теперь перед ним Джон, открытый, смеющийся. Это настолько непривычно, что Шерлоку хочется поцеловать его, прикоснуться, оттрахать до потери сознания. Все это так нелепо, что Шерлок тоже начинает хихикать.

\- Нельзя смеяться во время секса, - заявляет Джон. Все его тело сотрясается, и мышцы ануса непроизвольно сжимаются, заставляя его задыхаться от удивления. – Прекрати.

Шерлок прижимает большой палец к промежности Джона, продолжая при этом настойчиво поглаживать простату.

От сильной стимуляции Джон, задыхаясь, выгибается всем телом.

\- О, - стонет он и через секунду повторяет тот же звук. – Давай, заставь меня прекратить.

Шерлок так и делает. Смех Джона сменяется стонами, его мышцы ритмично напрягаются и расслабляются. 

\- Теперь два пальца, - предупреждает Шерлок, поглаживая Джона по бедру, тот вздрагивает и дергается. – Сначала покажется, что это слишком, но ты привыкнешь. 

Анус Джона растягивается под напором двух скользких пальцев, и Шерлок зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как эта крошечная девственная дырочка впервые что-то в себя впускает. Джон жалобно стонет – ему не совсем приятно, но настоящей боли он не испытывает.

\- Расслабься, - приказывает Шерлок, - и дыши, - Джон тут же подчиняется: его грудь мерно поднимается и опадает. Шерлок, поощряя, проводит языком по внутренней стороне его бедра, слизывает крошечную каплю пота, напоминающую о вечерней росе поздним летом. – Однажды, - бормочет он, касаясь губами кожи, - двух пальцев тебе станет мало.

Неясно, стонет ли Джон от того, что согласен, или просто потому, что Шерлок снова поглаживает находящийся внутри него идеальный пучок нервов. Слишком много сбивающих с толку деталей. Он должен проанализировать каждую реакцию отдельно, провести серию испытаний, чтобы выявить между ними разницу. 

Однажды Джон сам об этом попросит. Он будет жаловаться, что Шерлок никак не хочет поторопиться. У него голос искусителя, голос, созданный для того, чтобы умолять. 

Но сейчас каждое движение – медленная пытка. Все для того, чтобы это тело открылось.

\- Думай о том, что очень скоро ты будешь растянут и готов. Думай о том, как тебе будет хорошо, - говорит Шерлок, чувствуя как сильно мышцы сжимают его скользящие внутрь и наружу пальцы. 

Это безумие. 

\- Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Шерлок, но ответ и так очевиден. Он - в учащенном дыхании Джона, в его напряженном члене, оставляющем на животе влажный след, и в том, как дергаются его бедра каждый раз, когда Шерлок касается простаты.

\- _Да, -_ кивает Джон, закрыв глаза.

Он, кажется, восхищен. В нем самом так много того, чем можно восхититься. 

\- Отлично, - хвалит Шерлок. – Раздвинь ноги, вот так.

\- Как думаешь, - продолжает он, - сможешь выдержать три пальца? Ради меня. 

С тремя пальцами Джону справиться сложнее. Он такой тесный, и Шерлок не может вспомнить хоть кого-то, кто мог бы с ним сравниться. Три пальца. Джон едва ли не всхлипывает. Выражение его лица совершенно, срывающиеся с его губ звуки восхитительны.

\- Ш-ш-ш, не надо так, - успокаивает его Шерлок.

Он не ожидает следующего движения: Джон тянется к нему, переплетает свои пальцы с его, вцепляется своей маленькой рукой. Его ладонь теплая и влажная от пота, пальцы сжимаются все сильнее. Это почти так же невероятно, как быть внутри него, и Шерлок вдруг понимает: он впервые держит Джона за руку. Он не сопротивляется, только тянется вверх, кладя их сплетенные пальцы на дрожащий живот.

Три пальца. Раскрывают, растягивают, ласкают изнутри. Шерлок обожает и ненавидит болезненные стоны Джона. Он не хочет их слышать. Он хочет, чтобы они никогда не умолкали. Он склоняется ниже, вбирает в рот головку члена и начинает с силой ее посасывать, проводя по ней языком. Он задевает простату, снова и снова, и наконец сбившееся дыхание и жалобные стоны Джона выражают нечто, находящееся за гранью боли и наслаждения. В них сплетаются противоположности. 

Из радиоприемника доносятся тихие аккорды _«Love Me Tender»._ [37] Идеальная музыка для тех, кто, припарковав своего железного коня, собирается обжиматься на заднем сидении. Позже диджей поставит _«Don’t»._ [38]

\- Шерлок, - жалобно зовет Джон. – Шерлок, я сейчас…

Тот резко отстраняется.

\- Нет, - говорит он и проводит языком по всей длине члена Джона, до самых яичек. Тот дрожит, задыхается, и это великолепно. – Нельзя. Я еще даже не вошел в тебя. Ты можешь кончить, только когда я буду внутри, когда я буду тебя трахать.

\- Тогда _быстрее, -_ торопит его Джон, вкладывая в эту фразу все свою желание, всю решимость, и Шерлок думает, что это самые прекрасные слова в английском языке.

 

Шерлоку не свойственна неуклюжесть, и он не помнит, когда в последний раз так долго возился с собственными джинсами. Кажется, он игнорировал собственное возбуждение целую вечность, его член почти онемел, но, если бы он прикоснулся к себе раньше, то уже кончил бы. Если бы он не сдерживался, то сейчас был бы внутри Джона, не обращая внимания на его крики и возражения. 

Сейчас же все идеально: Джон такой податливый, умоляет и сходит с ума от желания. 

Шерлок рывком спускает джинсы до колен. Он так торопится и настолько перевозбужден, что у него нет сил церемониться и снять их совсем. Он проводит рукой по члену, который тут же начинает почти болезненно пульсировать. Джон, задыхаясь, широко раскрыв глаза, потрясенно смотрит на Шерлока. Страх в его взгляде смешивается с предвкушением. 

Его движения беспорядочны, по венам разливается жар. Он слишком долго ждал и не может больше быть терпеливым. Он быстро наносит на свой член густой вазелин, размазывает его между маленьких упругих ягодиц Джона, по его анусу. Одной рукой Шерлок придерживает его бедро, не позволяя двигаться, другой – направляет свой член. 

\- С этим будет чуть сложнее справиться, - предупреждает он. – Но у тебя получится. Постарайся ради меня. А теперь – глубокий вдох. 

Шерлок выпрямляется и подается вперед, жар внутри него сворачивается тугой спиралью. Джон впервые стонет от настоящей боли, его тело поддается не сразу, и Шерлок, нависая над ним, подхватывает рукой под поясницу, чтобы удержать на месте. Его член настойчиво проникает внутрь. Джон такой тесный, его тело пытается вытолкнуть Шерлока, но сам он, ерзая и подрагивая, не пытается сопротивляться. Он обвивает рукой Шерлока за плечи, слегка царапает шею. Он пойман в ловушку. И это столь же неизбежно, как заход солнца. А потом тело его сдается, и Шерлок медленно и уверенно проникает внутрь, сантиметр за сантиметром погружается в горячее нутро. Джон жалобно стонет ему в ухо.

Он внутри Джона Уотсона. Впервые.

\- Невероятно, - восхищенно говорит Шерлок, целуя его лицо и шею, успокаивающе прикасается губами к его разгоряченной коже, не прекращая двигаться, заполнять его своим членом. 

\- Шерлок, - выдыхает Джон. Он напряжен, каждая мышца подрагивает, вцепившиеся в Шерлока пальцы побелели. – Поцелуй меня, - просит он, умоляя и приказывая одновременно. 

И Шерлок целует его дважды, сначала исполняя желание, затем – приказ. Он скользит языком в горячий, влажный рот. Джон отвечает на поцелуй точно так, как Шерлок его научил.

Он ведет поцелуй, а Шерлок, придерживая его за бедра, продолжает двигаться, пока не входит до конца, погружаясь в безупречную горячую тесноту. Его член пульсирует от отчаянного желания.

Их тела словно созданы друг для друга – почти непристойное совершенство. Их разница в росте и сложении очевидна: более крупный Шерлок с легкостью накрывает собой маленького Джона, и это возбуждает настолько, что он неосознанно двигает бедрами. Но Джон способен принять все, что может дать ему Шерлок, и даже больше. Только слепой мог бы назвать его хрупким. 

Каждый нейрон нервной системы вспыхивает яркими электрическими импульсами, каждый аксон [39] горит, передавая одно и то же: незамутненное желание.

Каждая мышца в теле дрожит как натянутая струна, напрягаясь и сокращаясь. Шерлок – сгусток потенциальной энергии, проявляющей себя даже против его воли в круговых движениях бедер, постепенно сменяющихся неглубокими толчками. Он прижимает к себе Джона, и они двигаются вместе. 

Пальцы Джона впиваются в его плечи, в шею, короткие ногти оставляют следы в форме полумесяцев. Пусть. Пусть Джон оставит на нем свои метки, отпечатки пальцев, принадлежащие только ему, неповторимые. Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон оставил их везде, на всем его теле, пока сам он утверждает свое право, вторгаясь туда, где никто еще до него не был.

Он станет местом преступления, Джон - преступником. Телом и кровью. Шерлок будет тем, кто убил, и кто расследует убийство. Тем, кто поклоняется святыне. Тем, кто сделает их обоих грешниками. 

Джон принимает каждое движение, он часто и поверхностно дышит. Шерлок входит под нужным углом, тело Джона дергается от сильного удовольствия, и он коротко вскрикивает. 

\- Кричи сколько угодно, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Твоей мамочки рядом нет.

Здесь, прямо _здесь._ Шерлок именно там, где Джон больше всего в нем нуждается. Входит в него, и тот сжимается, издает нечто среднее между стоном и жалобным хныканьем. 

\- Готов? – спрашивает Шерлок, поводя бедрами, дразня, выйдя ровно настолько, чтобы головка члена касалась простаты, заставляя Джона дрожать.

\- Да, о, боже, да, - отвечает тот, лихорадочно кивая, теряясь в ощущениях. Его глаза крепко зажмурены, ресницы трепещут, касаясь кожи.

Шерлок толкается сильнее – это нужно им обоим. Джон вскрикивает, его член дергается, размазывая предэякулят по их коже. Шерлок наращивает темп, наслаждаясь ощущениями, скользя внутрь и наружу. Джон окружает его со всех сторон, такой горячий и тесный, и сама мысль о том, чем именно они занимаются, ошеломляет. Он хочет отстраниться, увидеть, как движется его член, впервые растягивая эту тесную девственную дырочку, но Джон держит слишком крепко, так что вместо этого Шерлок всматривается в его лицо, разглядывая складку между бровей, приоткрытый рот, трепещущие ресницы, раскрасневшиеся щеки.

\- Открой глаза, посмотри на меня, - приказывает Шерлок. 

Его охватывает необъяснимая жажда. Он хочет, чтобы Джон видел, знал, кто именно его трахает, берет его, утверждает на него права. Как будто в этом можно ошибиться. Как будто это может быть кто-то другой. Но Шерлок не должен допустить даже крохотной вероятности, даже одной тысячной доли сомнения.

Широко распахнутые глаза Джона так темны, что, кажется, в них можно раствориться без остатка. В таких глазах можно утонуть. Джон выглядит потрясенным, с его приоткрытых губ срываются тихие стоны, в которых смешиваются удовольствие и боль, он не может сфокусировать взгляд. Как можно влюбиться в этот вид? Во всех миллионах смыслов этого слова.

\- Ты… ты во мне… - выдыхает Джон так, словно сам не может в это поверить.

Шерлок, услышав это, вздрагивает всем телом.

\- Да.

Да, да, всегда только да.

Теперь Шерлок трахает его по-настоящему, сильно и жестко, так, как всегда хотел. Тело Джона, распластанное на кожаном сидении, подрагивает от каждого движения. Машина трясется. Слышны звонкие шлепки кожи о кожу. 

Шерлок берет Джона за бедра, тянет навстречу каждому своему движению, и тот изгибается, жадно постанывая. Словно именно для этого и был создан. Подумав так, Шерлок вбивается в него еще сильнее, тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот. Он не может произнести ни слова, а если бы и мог, кто знает, что именно сорвалось бы с его губ? Ругательства? Грубости? Признания в любви? Но все происходит так, как должно происходить. 

\- Детка, - он слышит свой голос словно бы издалека и снова накрывает Джона своим телом, дергает на себя, прижимается бедрами к мягкой коже, входит в тугое отверстие. Грязное словечко, вылетающее из его рта, - следствие чудовищной, подавляющей страсти. Все потому, что Джон издает самые потрясающие звуки на свете, подавленно, жалобно хнычет, а потом громко и бесстыдно стонет. Он кажется таким потерянным, оглушенным удовольствием. Это завораживает.

\- Детка, все хорошо, - говорит Шерлок. Он – внутри Джона, именно там, где всегда хотел быть. Хотел с того мгновения, как увидел его. Шерлок не слишком любит ласковые прозвища, и он не знает, почему сейчас это произносит. Еще ни разу он не хотел сказать так кому-то, даже тем куколкам, которым он лгал, тем очаровательным подопытным кроликам, терявшим голову и вздыхавшим в его объятиях. Джон вызывает в нем какое-то новое, пугающее чувство, удивительную и страшную дихотомию, в которой стремление к любви сплетается с жаждой разрушения. 

Он хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда, каждый день, сутки напролет, трахать Джона. Снова и снова. Он не продержится. Он не сможет. Все движется к своему завершению. Химическая реакция достигает апогея. Шерлок впивается поцелуем в горло Джона, его разрушительные, стремительные, жадные движения ускоряются. Он заполняет Джона своим членом. До предела.

Он беззвучно шепчет то, чего никогда не сможет сказать.

\- Шерлок, - низко стонет Джон, с силой проводя ногтями по его спине. – Я хочу… можно?

Шерлок смотрит на него, шипит от удовольствия, а Джон облизывает губы, и это выглядит так развратно в сочетании с его милым, невинным личиком.

\- Ты сказал, я могу, - продолжает он, - когда ты будешь во мне. 

Шерлок едва не кончает от одних этих слов, стискивает зубы, не в силах преодолеть волну наслаждения. 

\- Скажи это, - рычит он низким и грубым от похоти голосом. 

\- Шерлок, - просит Джон, в его голосе – отчаянная мольба, и это возбуждает настолько, что кажется почти жестоким, - заставь меня кончить.

Это становится последней каплей. Кажется, будто все, что раньше сдерживало Шерлока, пошатнулось. Его бедра двигаются в жестком, бешеном ритме, он почти вколачивает Джона в сидение, с силой загоняя член в его тело, каждый раз попадая по той самой точке, которая заставляет Джона рассыпаться на части от удовольствия. То, что ему хватает сил дотянуться до его члена и несколько раз грубо провести по нему рукой, просто чудо. Этого становится достаточно, чтобы Джон, сотрясаясь всем телом, забился в его руках, сжался вокруг его члена и, оглушительно громко застонав, кончил. 

Шерлок едва замечает попавшие на его кожу горячие капли спермы, испачкавшей их обоих. Анус Джона ритмично сжимается, практически вытягивает оргазм. Это слишком. Это похоже на деление ядра, на расщепление атома, это сильнее экзотермической реакции, под опущенными веками вспыхивает яркий свет, разгорается пламя. Тело Шерлока наконец сдается, он с громким криком кончает, и его сперма выплескивается прямо в тугую, жаркую тесноту.

Его приходящее в себя после оргазма тело – бесплодная земля. Оно иссушено, в нем больше нет сил. Кажется, оно едва может вспомнить, как выполнять свои простейшие биологические функции. Тяжелое дыхание сливается с дыханием Джона, обжигает его кожу. Оба они мокрые от пота. Шерлок наваливается на него, накрывает своим телом. В первый раз за очень долгое время в голове у него царит блаженная тишина, и он, уткнувшись лбом в шею Джона, закрывает глаза, чтобы ей насладиться. 

\- Я сдвинусь с места. Когда-нибудь, - бормочет Шерлок, вибрации его голоса дрожат в груди. – Побуду внутри еще день. Или два.

\- Ладно, - согласно хмыкает Джон. – Может, за это время у тебя снова… встанет, и мы займемся этим еще раз.

Шерлок поднимает голову и видит улыбку на губах Джона, который тут же целует его в нос.

Это пугает. Джон выглядит таким развратно и соблазнительно встрепанным. Член Шерлока все еще внутри него. Из него вытекает сперма, он только что потерял невинность на заднем сидении машины, он кажется обессиленным, но все равно улыбается. Он раскраснелся. Он выглядит счастливым. Он кажется идеальным. 

И Шерлок с мучительной ясностью осознает: Джон Уотсон разорвал его на части.

 

\- Расскажи мне еще про Лондон, - просит Джон.

______________________

Шерлок говорит: в Лондоне по утрам солнце отражается от водной глади и кажется, что вся она сделана из хрусталя.

Шерлок говорит: в Гластонбери есть высокий холм, он называется Тор [40]. Легенды гласят, что именно там король Артур построил Камелот.

\- Когда-нибудь, - удовлетворенно произносит Джон, прижавшись к Шерлоку теплым телом. – Когда-нибудь.

Вот он, горизонт событий. Точка невозврата. Быть может, Солнце стало вращаться в обратном направлении. Кто знает. 

В Соединенных Штатах Америки пожары ежегодно уничтожают от трех до десяти миллионов акров земли.

Шерлок и сам превратился в пепел, сгорел дотла, оставив после себя лишь кусочек кости и пару зубов. 

Джон впивается зубами в его шею, оставляет свою метку прямо над ключицей. Метку, повторяющую очертания его губ.

\- Клянусь, - говорит Джон.

 

**Сноски:**

[1] - Косвенная цитата из стихотворения У. Блейка "Тигр". Прочесть можно здесь: http://www.lib.ru/POEZIQ/BLAKE/stihi.txt

[2] - Хот-роды (англ. hot rod) — автомобили, обычно американские, с серьёзными модификациями, рассчитанными на достижение максимально большей скорости. (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хот-роды)

[3] - 128 км/ч.

[4] - Битники — стереотип масс-медиа, использовавшийся в 1950-х — 1960-х годах для обозначения представителей битничества. Употреблялся как производное от названия бит-поколения, охарактеризованного в статьях конца 40-х годов Джеком Керуаком (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Битники).

[5] - В США 8 класс - последний класс средней школы, его заканчивают в 14 лет. Шерлоку в фике 18, стало быть, он учится в последнем, двенадцатом, классе.  
Подробнее об образовании в Америке можно прочесть здесь: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Система_образования_США , но лучше всего сразу же перейти к английскому варианту статьи, т.к. он подробнее.

[6] - В оригинале: "He’s going to live fast, die young, and leave a desiccated corpse". Незначительно переделанная знаменитая цитата из фильма "Стучись в любую дверь" (1949): "Live fast, die young and leave a good-looking corpse", которая затем, в укороченном варианте с различными вариациями, стала неофициальным лозунгом, особенно популярным в 50-60-е гг., но актуальным до сих пор. 

[7] - В оригинале: "Ivy Leaguer". Этим выражением подчеркивается то, что Майкрофт - выпускник престижного университета, т.к. "Лига плюща" - ассоциация, состоящая из восьми частных американских университетов, расположенных в семи штатах на северо-востоке США. Название ассоциации дали побеги плюща, обвивающие старые университетские корпусы. Часто университеты называют просто "Плющи". (Подробнее: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лига_плюща)  
Кроме того, тем же выражением в 50-е обозначали особый стиль одежды. Для этого стиля был характерен брючный костюм с пиджаком на трех пуговицах, из которых верхняя скрыта, блейзер и брюки без стрелок с отворотами. (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivy_League_(clothes) 

[8] - Миоз - сужение зрачка.  
Мейоз - деление клеток.

[9] - "Предоставьте это Биверу" (англ. Leave It to Beaver) - известный американский сериал, комедия положений. Это история идеальной семьи, живущей в пригороде (подробнее можно прочесть здесь: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leave_It_to_Beaver). В данном контексте сравнение с шоу иронично. 

[10] - Сирс, Робак и Компания (англ. Sears, Roebuck and Company) ранее известен как «Сирс» — американская международная торговая сеть, которую основали Ричард Уоррен Сирс и Алва Робак в конце XIX века.  
Новацией компании было то, что она поставляла товары по почте. (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sears,_Roebuck_and_Company)

[11] - Софтбол — спортивная командная игра с мячом, аналог бейсбола. Мяч для софтбола напоминает по размерам грейпфрут, он более мягкий, чем бейсбольный, и имеет более низкую скорость в полёте. Отличия в софтболе от бейсбола направлены на снижение травматизма и приспособлены к более низким физическим возможностям спортсменов (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Софтбол).

[12] - Шугар Рэй Робинсон - американский боксёр-профессионал, выступавший в лёгкой, первой полусредней, полусредней, первой средней, средней, второй средней и полутяжёлой весовых категориях. Чемпион мира в полусредней и средней весовых категориях. Лучший боксёр всех времён по версии журнала «Ринг» и сайта www.greatestever.com (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Робинсон,_Шугар_Рэй).

[13] - **День, когда остановилась Земля** (The Day The Earth Stood Still, 1951) — классический чёрно-белый фантастический триллер Роберта Уайза по мотивам новеллы Гарри Бейтса «Прощание с повелителем» (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/День,_когда_остановилась_Земля_(фильм,_1951).  
 **Человек, который слишком много знал** (The Man Who Knew Too Much, 1956) - шпионский триллер Альфреда Хичкока. Цветной ремейк одноимённого фильма 1934 года (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Человек,_который_слишком_много_знал_(фильм,_1956).  
 **Леди исчезает** (The Lady Vanishes, 1938) - комедийный триллер режиссёра Альфреда Хичкока, экранизация романа Этель Лины Уайт «Колесо крутится» (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Леди_исчезает_(фильм,_1938).  
 **В случае убийства набирайте «М»** (Dial M for Murder, 1954) - кинодетектив Альфреда Хичкока. Экранизация популярной пьесы Фредерика Нотта. Фильм входит в 250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb и в десятку лучших фильмов детективного жанра по версии Американского института кино.  
 **Веревка** (Rope, 1948) — фильм А. Хичкока. Экранизация одноимённой пьесы Патрика Гамильтона (1929) в обработке Хьюма Кронина. Пьеса основана на реальных событиях, произошедших в 1924 г. в Чикаго (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Верёвка_(фильм).  
 **Головокружение** (Vertigo, 1958) - один из классических фильмов Альфреда Хичкока. Триллер с элементами детектива. Сюжет основан на романе Буало и Нарсежака «Из мира мёртвых» (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Головокружение_(фильм).  
 **Тропы славы** (Paths of Glory, 1957) — американский кинофильм о событиях Первой мировой войны, в окрестностях мюнхенского дворца Шлайсхайм 28-летним режиссёром Стэнли Кубриком (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тропы_славы).

[14] - У Джона 4 альбома Элвиса Пресли: Elvis Presley (1956), Elvis (1956), Loving You (1957), Elvis' Christmas Album (1957). Шерлок насмехается над последним из них. Полную дискографию можно найти здесь: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дискография_Элвиса_Пресли 

[15] - «Гроздья гнева» (The Grapes of Wrath, 1939) — роман Джона Стейнбека. Удостоен Пулитцеровской премии в номинации «За художественную книгу». Входит во многие учебные программы школ и колледжей США. Действие романа происходит во времена Великой депрессии. Бедная семья фермеров-арендаторов, Джоуды, вынуждена покинуть свой дом в Оклахоме из-за засухи, экономических трудностей и изменений в принципах ведения сельского хозяйства. В практически безвыходной ситуации, они направляются в Калифорнию вместе с тысячами других семей «оки», надеясь найти там средства к существовани (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grapes_of_Wrath).

[16] - Джеймс Байрон Дин (1931 — 1955) — американский актёр. Своей популярностью он обязан трём кинофильмам — «К востоку от рая», «Бунтовщик без причины» и «Гигант» — которые вышли в год его смерти. В этих картинах молодой актёр представил сложный образ молодого человека с душевными терзаниями, запинающейся речью и пробуждающейся чувственностью. Трагически погиб в автокатастрофе (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Джеймс_Дин).

[17] - примерно 136 км/ч.

[18] - примерно 45 км.

[19] - В оригинале: “Would you let James Dean get to second base with you?”. Выражение "to get to second base with someone" означает перейти на новый уровень в отношениях - не секс, но и не поцелуи. Впрочем, более внятное и менее приличное описание всех значений можно найти здесь: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=second+base .

[20] - строчка из песни Элвиса Пресли "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" (1956). Перевод можно почитать тут: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/elvis_presley/i_want_you_i_need_you_i_love_you.html.

[21] - Песня Элвиса Пресли. Послушать можно здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WR8sxX0GoFo .

[22] - В оригинале употреблено сленговое выражение: "You’re kookie". Слово "kookie" в этом случае не являлось оскорблением, скорее наоборот - комплиментом. 

[23] - Правительственный Центр (англ. Government Center) - район Бостона, граничит с Даунтаун Кроссинг, Финансовым Районом, Бикон Хилл, Норт Энд, Вест Энд и Даунтаун. Подробнее здесь: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Government_Center,_Boston.

[24] - Кэннон Стрит (англ. Cannon Street) — станция лондонского метро в районе города, называемом Лондонский Сити (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кэннон_Стрит_(станция_метро).

[25] - Аллели — различные формы одного и того же гена, расположенные в одинаковых участках (локусах) гомологичных хромосом и определяющие альтернативные варианты развития одного и того же признака (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Аллели). 

[26] - Здесь и далее снова отсылка к тому же стихотворению У. Блейка.

[27] - Пиломоторный рефлекс — сокращение волосковых мышц под влиянием различных раздражений кожи (http://www.medical-enc.ru/m/15/pilomotornyj-reflex.shtml).

[28] - Строение грудной клетки можно посмотреть здесь: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Грудная_клетка.

[30] - Негативное пространство — в искусстве — пространство между или вокруг объекта / объектов рисунка. Негативное пространство может быть наиболее заметным, когда пространство вокруг объекта, но не сам объект, формирует соответствующие художественные формы, и такое пространство, как главный объект, иногда используется для художественного эффекта. Использование негативного пространства является ключевым элементом художественной композиции (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Негативное_пространство).

[31] - В оригинале Ирен называет Джона "cupcake" (дословно: кекс). На сленге так называют женоподобных мужчин или привлекательных женщин. В разговорном английском слово употребляется в значении "красавчик".

[32] - примерно 8 км.

[33] - С водой натрий реагирует очень бурно, реакция идёт с выделением водорода, который может самовоспламениться или взорваться (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Натрий).  
Экзотермическая реакция — химическая реакция, сопровождающаяся выделением теплоты (ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Экзотермические_реакции).

[34] - Одно из значений слова "faggot" - сожжение.

[35] - песня, написанная Сильвестром Бредфордом и Элом Льюисом в 1958 и исполненная группой Little Anthony and the Imperials. 

[36] - В оригинале - "Makeout Point". Так называют место, куда молодые люди приезжают на машинах (преимущественно, кабриолетах), чтобы "пообжиматься" со своими девушками. Чаще всего, располагается на вершине холма, откуда открывался вид на город. Машины паркуются в ряд, как в кинотеатрах под открытым небом (http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=%22make-out%20point%22). 

[37] - американская песня 1956 года, написанная на основе сентиментальной баллады времён Гражданской войны «Аура Ли». Баллада была написана поэтом-песенником В. В. Фосдиком и композитором Джордж Р. Поултоном и издана в 1861 году. Версия записанная Элвисом Пресли и включённая в одноимённый фильм, входит в список «500 величайших песен по версии журнала „Роллинг стоун“». (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Me_Tender_(песня).

[38] - известная песня Элвиса Пресли.

[39] - Аксон - нейрит, осевой цилиндр, отросток нервной клетки, по которому нервные импульсы идут от тела клетки (сомы) к иннервируемым органам и другим нервным клеткам (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Аксон)

[40] - Посмотреть можно здесь: http://www.touringo.ru/data/images/20632/post.jpg?1353695809

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист к фику: http://pleer.com/list1220998MkKr
> 
> Оригинальное название фанфика – отсылка к культовой песне Little Willie John "Fever" (1956), кавер на которую впоследствии сделал Элвис Пресли. Послушать оригинал можно здесь: www.youtube.com/watch?v=i93-hlwULUk , а кавер Элвиса тут: www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9Ht1q9psfY .
> 
> О Гризерах можно почитать здесь: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greaser_(subculture)
> 
>  
> 
> Обложки:
> 
> 1\. Grace: http://fuckyeahteenlock.tumblr.com/post/50159648832/i-made-a-fic-cover-for-you-give-me-fever-by 
> 
> 2\. devinleighbee: http://devinleighbee.tumblr.com/post/53401514213 
> 
> 3\. sleeper9: http://sleeper9.tumblr.com/post/51355129245/last-one-i-think-i-tried-to-make-it-look-like-a
> 
> Арты:
> 
> 1\. Archia: http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/50405450169/i-havent-drawn-in-aaaaages-heres-some
> 
> 2\. kingmoran: http://kingmoran.tumblr.com/post/53228787362/paula-is-my-conductor-of-light-thank-you-for


End file.
